Hiding Behind a Pair of Thick Rimmed Glasses
by wolfgrl1423
Summary: AU Rin doesn't talk to anyone besides her best friend Kagome. While she struggles to overcome her troubled past and deal with harassment from a fellow classmate, she builds a complex relationship with her professor, Sesshomaru Taisho. Can she break her mute streak by ultimately facing her fears?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, I apologize that the image I used for this story isn't Rin with glasses -_- I tried looking for one, but unfortunately modern-day drawings of an older Rin are hard to come by. The girl I found was the closest I could find who was also wearing glasses. It was a tough order to begin with, so I wasn't sure how lucky I'd be at finding one. Either way, I hope you enjoy the read! Thanks, as always, for your support! =]

* * *

Rin fumbled with her bag at her hip as she followed behind a group of students making their way to the Architectural Museum. It was her first day of classes, and she was terribly nervous. Being an incoming freshman at a well renowned university wasn't easy, especially for Rin.

Rin wasn't the most outgoing person around, especially after barely making it through high school. The school she had come from had shoved her at the bottom of their priority list, based solely on the fact that she had little income coming in to pay for tuition.

Because of their negligence, no one raised a finger to help her when she started getting bullied. Even when she reported the bullying, the teachers never took her side. She couldn't have done much anyway, being the poor orphan girl barely able to pay for tuition every year.

Eventually, Rin stopped saying anything at all, for fear that the bullying would get worse. Girls had already been harassing her about her cheap wardrobe and hairstyle almost everyday. She didn't need them to use her words against her, too.

In between all the madness, she had been lucky enough to make friends with Kagome before she graduated. Kagome had been her guardian angel, who had offered her a place to stay so she could save up enough money to pay for her senior year tuition. She had even been nice enough to recommend her into the same university that she went to.

The school offered her a variety of scholarships after she was accepted because of her grade point average alone. The fact that she had practically raised herself after her parents died gave her even greater access to claiming awards. The last thing she needed to do to make sure that her entire tuition would be covered was to land an assistant-ship with a professor.

The job wouldn't pay much, but it would cover the last of the tuition bill with enough left over so she could spend a little on herself. With Kagome's support, Rin wouldn't need to pay too much rent and Kagome was always willing to treat her if she was out of money.

_I'll have to thank her after class_, Rin thought with a small, downcast smile, _I know she's probably tired of hearing it, but I'd be out on the street without her, literally_.

"Excuse me," a voice murmured impatiently, and Rin jumped before she hastily bowed her head in apology to a student she had almost bumped into by accident. She readjusted her glasses which had slid to the edge of her nose before she paused when she spotted the museum.

It was far bigger than she had expected. It was a highrise that stood a good five stories high, its dark brick walls eye-catching in the sunlight. It looked like it belonged in a city rather than in the country.

Rin looked around nervously when the group of students she had been following continued past the museum. She had really hoped they would have been the students in her class. They had looked nice enough, and had talked so freely that Rin could only gaze at them enviously. She missed being able to speak without fear. After being bullied through most of high school, Rin had barely uttered a word in three years. Many had thought that she had gone completely mute. Everyone except Kagome, of course.

Rin blinked out of her thoughts at the sight of a man making his way out of the museum. He had thick silver hair that looked like it had been in a ponytail, but had partly come loose. His face was pulled back into an angry snarl as he stomped down the stone steps. Rin thought that she knew the man, but she couldn't place him. It was only when his golden eyes came up to meet hers that she knew.

_Inuyasha!_ She inwardly cried out in excitement. No words came out of her mouth, of course, but the man took notice of her friendly expression and smiled back.

"Hey Rin!" Inuyasha called out with a big grin before he made his way across the street to meet her, "what are you doing here? Is this your first day of classes?" he asked. Rin opened her mouth to answer, but paused with a blush, before she shut her mouth and nodded instead.

"You don't have it in the Architectural Museum, do you?" Inuyasha asked as he snaked a glare at the building, "Well, I hope my pompous half-brother isn't your instructor. That would be the worst, without a doubt," Inuyasha huffed.

Rin froze as she ranked her brain for the name of her instructor. She knew that she was taking a history class about the Feudal Era, but she hadn't memorized the professor's name just yet. She unzipped her bag and frantically dug through it for her class list.

"You ok, Rin?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled by her behavior. Rin smiled when she found the elusive piece of paper before she brought the list up to Inuyasha's eyes so he could see. He blinked in surprise at having her class list shoved in his face before he studied the writing printed on it.

A look of dread overcame his features suddenly before he let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, Rin, but you definitely have my brother as your instructor," Inuyasha stated gravely, "if I were you, I'd start looking for a class you can switch into instead of sticking with this one. My half-brother is not worth the grief he'll put you through. I should know, I'm related to him," Inuyasha practically seethed.

Rin gulped nervously before she clumsily put her list back in the bag that rested against her hip. Inuyasha seemed to note her nervous body language before he let out a slightly nervous laugh of his own.

"Don't take all of this to heart, Rin! Maybe he's nicer to his students than he is to flesh and blood. I've never tried sitting through one of his lectures. I'm sure he'd ask me to leave if I tried," Inuyasha replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

Rin let out a quiet giggle before she nodded her thanks and hurried towards the museum. She couldn't be late on her first day. If Inuyasha's half-brother was as tough as Inuyasha was making him sound, then she'd have to make a great first impression.

Inuyasha watched her go with a look of slight surprise. Unbeknownst to Rin, that was the first time Inuyasha had heard the young woman utter a sound at all.

* * *

Sesshomaru withheld a growl as he watched his half-brother leave in a storm of growls and curses. He refused to let Inuyasha see what type of effect his behavior had on him. Of all the things to ask for, he wanted Sesshomaru to just hand over one of the prized swords he had on display. He hadn't kept his collection of Feudal era artifacts for over five hundred years for nothing. It was the only link he had left to a better time. A time when he wasn't forced to hide his demonic lineage from humans.

While he was able to keep his hair and eye color the same by claiming they were cosmetic changes done through dyes and contacts, he couldn't show any of his demonic markings or his pointed ears. His claws and tail were also masked from view. It was not difficult for one such as he, but it did prove a nuisance to constantly be checking if his illusion had worn off or wavered throughout the day.

Another rather bothersome development in this futuristic time was his need for a human occupation. It was the best way for him to stay under the radar. Luckily he had been able to use his knowledge of demonic folklore and Feudal Era culture to become a college instructor. While he wasn't very enthusiastic about sharing his knowledge with groups of humans, he did enjoy the freedom it gave him to keep his collection close without being questioned.

By becoming a lecturer at the museum, he was able to store his collection there free of charge. He was also able to check any new items donated to the museum. That right alone kept him from finding a less human inhabited profession. If the wish to increase his collection of Feudal Era artifacts was a weakness, then so be it. He wasn't going to give up on it anytime soon.

The sound of the front door being pulled open again caught Sesshomaru's attention as he mentally prepared for Inuyasha to storm back in demanding for his sword again. His expression drew back in slight surprise when a young woman walked in instead. Her dark brown hair flowed down to her slim hips in messy waves while part of her thick tresses were held up in a small ponytail on the side of her head.

Her large brown eyes grew even wider when she spotted him staring at her before she shielded them away with her glasses. Based on her rather plain attire, Sesshomaru could reasonably assume that she was a new student of his. A white tank top layered under a black vest with dark jeans to match hugged her thin frame. Multiple strapped black sandals covered part of her exposed feet and he rose a slight brow when he spotted the bright yellow nail polish that decorated her toenails.

He would never understand the trends that women followed as the times changed. They seemed to change with the seasons, and just when Sesshomaru would get used to one it would change yet again. After a couple of years, Sesshomaru had stopped paying much attention to them unless something caught his eye.

Like this young woman's yellow nail polish.

Perhaps it was the sharp contrast of the nail polish in comparison to her rather dark outfit. Either way, he did not need to dwell on such minuet details. He had a class to teach in a few minutes.

"Are you here for my class?" he asked, and the girl paused to study him for a moment before she hesitantly nodded. His silvery brow rose yet again at her quiet demeanor, finding it odd that he had expected her to answer him and then try to strike up a conversation. But perhaps he had just become accustomed to the rather outgoing female students who often threw themselves at him.

"The classroom is this way. Follow me," he instructed, and didn't check to see if she was following him as he made his way to the lecture hall at the end of the museum.

When he reached the double doors that led to his classroom, he glanced back slightly to spot the girl right beside him. She had moved so quietly that he hadn't even heard her feet plant themselves against the wooden floor.

He was getting too accustomed to the human illusion of himself. He would have to keep his demonic senses in check or he could very well lose them altogether if he wasn't careful. His eyes again found the bright yellow nail polish on her toes as he eyed them for a moment before he turned away and swiftly opened the door.

The lecture hall was full already, and Sesshomaru noted a good number of the female occupants move forward in their seats at his arrival. He could sense a wave of nervousness overtake the girl beside him, and he glanced back to see that she had hidden her eyes behind her glasses once again. Instinct told him that she did that often, and he watched her make her way to the back of the lecture hall.

He noted a few jealous looks from the girls sitting in the first few rows follow the girl as she passed. Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get their attention. He didn't know why he cared whether the girl he had met earlier was negatively regarded by her classmates. _It takes away too much of their attention. They won't learn if their thoughts are elsewhere_, he inwardly reasoned.

"Good afternoon, class," Sesshomaru greeted levelly as the classroom chatter died down and all eyes turned to face him, "Let's get started. My name is Dr. Taisho and I will be your instructor for this course. I will begin by listing off the rules. Anyone who walks in late will get an absent mark and be asked to leave. I do not tolerate tardiness, and neither shall you,"

One of the students near the front raised his hand, "Excuse me, Dr. Taisho, but what if we're running here from another class across campus? Wouldn't it be OK if we only came in a few minutes late?"

"My rule remains the same. You will simply have to run faster," Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly. The student lowered his hand reluctantly before he mumbled something under his breath.

"If you don't like the rules, then you can switch to another course," Sesshomaru pointed out before he glanced at the other students gathered around the lecture hall, "that goes for anyone else as well. If at any time you do not agree with my teaching methods, you are free to leave," he added to the group at large. The students looked around nervously, but no one moved out of their chairs.

Sesshomaru spotted the girl from earlier sitting in a chair at the very top and towards the back of the room. She sat back on her chair with a notebook out and a pen in hand. While the other students were still shuffling in their chairs nervously, she looked surprisingly calm. There was even a slight smile on her face. The fact that she found this situation comedic both agitated and interested him.

While he never liked being laughed at, he did find her friendly ease in his presence rather off-putting. He preferred when students feared him, much like the fear he could sense in the rest of the students in the room. He was even content with the intrigued caution he would receive from many of his more outspoken female students every semester. But friendly ease? That was a new one.

She seemed to take notice of him and quickly hid behind the rim of her glasses with a faint blush. Now that was a look he came across a lot. Quickly losing interest in the young woman, Sesshomaru continued to list off the rest of the rules to the class.

* * *

Rin held her breath as she waited for Dr. Taisho to turn his gaze away from her. When he did, Rin release the breath she had been holding with a heavy sigh. It felt like her brain had shut off completely and her body ceased functioning during those few seconds that they had maintained eye contact.

Rin could admit that her professor was an attractive man. Beautiful, in fact. She had never seen a man look so angelic, but act as authoritative as he did. It always seemed that a man was either one or the other, never both. Rin buried her nose in her journal as she listened to him list off the remaining rules they all needed to follow. Her pen scribbled down key points as quickly as she could, but she refused to look up in case she'd catch him staring again.

"You will also have to take part in classroom discussions for a grade," Rin froze as she picked up the worst possible phrase she could have ever heard leave her professor's lips. _Take part_? In classroom _discussions_? For a _grade_?

Rin felt her body begin to tremble as anxiety suddenly took hold of her lungs and she had trouble breathing. She hadn't talked in a class for years. Heck, she didn't even know if she could muster up the courage to speak in front of such a large crowd.

"Hey, don't sweat it," she heard someone whisper beside her. Rin glanced to her right to spot a boy smiling back at her with shoulder length brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Long bangs fell over kind brown eyes that softened at the sight of her terrified expression.

"Are you a freshman?" the boy asked, and Rin hesitantly nodded, "Me too. Although, I transferred in from another college, so technically I'd be a sophomore if you counted by credits," he added with a soft laugh, mindful to keep his voice down as Dr. Taisho continued talking.

"I'm Kohaku," the boy introduced himself with a smile and an outstretched hand, "what's your name?" he whispered back. Rin felt her throat close up as she looked away nervously and tried to convince her brain to work so she could tell him her name. He was being nice enough to her, so why was she hesitating?

"I'd appreciate it if you saved any small talk for after class," the two heard Dr. Taisho command rather harshly. Rin blushed profusely as all the eyes of the student body whirled around to stare back at them curiously. She pushed the rim of her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as she hunched lower in her seat, trying her best to disappear.

"I'm sorry about that!" Kohaku replied confidently with an apologetic wave, drawing all the eyes to him, "It's my fault, not hers," he added as he gave Rin a supportive smile. Rin's eyes widened slightly at his act of kindness. His friendly smile also reminded her of one of Kagome's smiles, and she felt her fear of the situation begin to subside.

"Don't let it happen again," the professor remarked dismissively before he caught Rin's gaze for a moment. She blushed again at being the center of his attention, but then she noted something close to remorse in his golden gaze that caught her off guard. It was as if he could sense her anxiety and fear, and didn't like that he had drawn unwanted attention to her. She gave him a shaky smile that she hoped looked confident enough in return.

He seemed content with it, for he quickly changed the subject and started lecturing on the beginning of the Feudal Era. Rin slowly relaxed as she continued to watch him as he spoke, finding his ease with public speaking alluring. Not only did his good looks catch her attention, but the richness in his voice felt like a gift to her ears. It sounded cheesy, but that's all Rin could think of that would do his voice any justice.

She inwardly wished that she could speak in such an effortless way. With that kind of voice, she would be willing to talk endlessly to anyone willing to listen. She hadn't noticed it when he had talked to her briefly before class started or while he was listing off the classroom rules. Had she simply not been paying enough attention?

She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts before she focused her attention on the material that he was presenting rather than on the melodic sound of his voice.

* * *

The sound of squeaking chairs and zipping backpacks resounded in the lecture hall as Sesshomaru brought the first day's lesson to a close. Many of the student rushed out, while others stayed behind to exchange numbers or wait for their friends to collect their things.

Sesshomaru found his gaze drifting up as he caught a glimpse of the girl from earlier. She was coming done the steps with the boy who had talked to her during class. He felt a slight pang of guilt pass over him at the terror he had instilled in her after calling attention to her. His rather stark comment had been meant for the boy talking beside her, not towards her directly.

His nose twitched as he remembered the strong smell of fear that had come from her body in waves when the entire class had turned to look back at her. While he quite enjoyed the smell of fear that came from humans, he didn't like the smell of it on her.

He debated on going up to her and apologizing for making her a spectacle, but paused when he noticed the boy next to her say something that made her smile. The smell of fear was gone from her scent, and she looked...happy.

He quickly withheld his apology at the sight, and figured the girl didn't need any more unwanted attention drawn to her. He turned away as he moved to collect a few things from the classroom. With his back turned to her, he didn't see the slight look of disappointment that passed over her features as she left the room.

* * *

"So, you're done for the day?" Kohaku asked curiously as Rin nodded while looking straight ahead. He smiled slightly before he angled his head so he could look her in the eye.

"You don't talk much, do you?" he persisted gently as Rin blushed before she hid her eyes behind her glasses and mildly shook her head. Rin really didn't need to wear glasses, in fact the pair she was wearing weren't even prescribed to her. They were a cheap pair that she found at a local convenient store back home. She just liked the security they brought her. If she felt nervous or scared, she could just hide her eyes behind the rims of her glasses.

"That's a shame," Kohaku mused with a slight frown before his smile returned, "I bet you would have a lot to say if you opened up more. But don't feel pressured to talk, just start when you're ready to," he added with a shrug.

Rin inwardly thanked him for being so understanding. No one besides Kagome and Inuyasha had ever been comfortable with her silence. It was nice to find another person that she could rely on who wouldn't feel uncomfortable around her.

"Well I have to head over to the opposite end of campus. I have to run a few errands for my sister before I go back to my apartment. You're free to come along if you like. To run errands, I mean," he offered with a slight blush. Rin felt her cheeks flush in return at his invitation, and she was about to shake her head when another thought occurred to her.

This boy had been nice to her despite that fact that she hadn't talked to him, and had offered to hang out with her outside of class. When Kagome had done something similar in high school, Rin had agreed and gained a trustworthy friend in the end. She couldn't pass up making another friend like Kagome.

With a confident nod, Rin accepted his invitation. A grin spread across Kohaku's face as he inclined his head in the opposite direction.

"Then follow me," he offered as he led the way downtown. Rin had experienced the campus downtown a couple of times while visiting Kagome while she had still been in high school. She curiously followed after Kohaku as she wondered what their destination would be, and what his sister would be like.

* * *

A/N: So this is a good start! I hope everyone who read this enjoyed this little taste of the new story swirling in my mind. I know I have so many unfinished stories that I need to complete, but this new idea just wouldn't leave me alone! Let me know what you think! =D Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking awhile on this update! I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but had trouble finding time to go back and reread it. I'm always so paranoid about grammatical / spelling errors! Hopefully this latest copy is clean and you all enjoy the next installment! =] Thank you, as always, for reading and for your support!

* * *

Kohaku and Rin walked through the center of the city on their way to visit Kohaku's sister. Rin followed closely behind Kohaku as she glanced back and forth at the familiar shops and apartments they passed. Memories of exploring it with Kagome flooded Rin's mind as she revisited an old memory at almost every building she passed.

"Do you like the city?" Kohaku asked, apparently taking note of her wandering eyes. Rin glanced back at him for a moment before she looked at the ground with a blush and nodded sheepishly.

"I like it, too," he added as he glanced around at the scenery before returning his gaze to Rin, "my sister and I always seem to be moving from place to place for her job. I wouldn't mind if she decided to stay put for a change,"

_I wonder what she does_, Rin thought curiously. She opened her mouth to ask, but then quickly clamped it shut when the question remained lodged in her throat. It seemed she still couldn't bring herself to talk to Kohaku yet.

He gave her a friendly smile before he glanced to his right and his expression brightened. "There it is!" he told her before he signaled for her to follow him. Rin felt her own lips tug up into a slight smile as she quickened her pace to keep up with him.

He ran towards a newly modeled one story building. It was made entirely of brick and painted a bright white. Two big windows decorated the front of it, but the view of the inside was blocked off by a pair of dark pink curtains. A large wooden door at the front was painted a dark brown.

Kohaku ran up a couple of steps that led to the massive door while Rin followed close behind. He turned the knob before easily opening the door. "After you," he offered, and Rin smiled before she walked inside.

A fury of color met her eyes as Rin stared at the assortment of paintings hung on the walls. A soft palate of shades were used in each. Minor details were traded for heavy brushstrokes that gave a beautiful outline of the shapes depicted in each work.

"One of my sister's hobbies," Kohaku informed her as he came up beside her, "I keep trying to convince her to sell some, but she can't part with anything she paints," he added with a defeated laugh.

"Kohaku!" a woman called happily to them suddenly. Rin turned towards that voice and her eyes widened when they landed on the woman standing there. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, coming in at a close second to Kagome.

The woman's long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail with bangs that hung over her eyes and elegantly framed her face. Her skin was lightly tanned, probably from being outside a lot, and dark eyes that glowed with a warmth Rin hadn't seen in someone's gaze in a long time.

"You're back sooner than I expected," the woman smiled before she turned to glance at Rin curiously, "and you brought a friend?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kohaku laughed sheepishly, "she's in one of my classes this semester. She was nice enough to come with me to see you,"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss...?" the woman trailed off, obviously waiting for Rin to introduce herself. Rin blushed slightly before she glanced away nervously, letting the reflection of her glasses hide her eyes. She wanted to greet this woman, but still found herself crawling back into her shell instead.

"She's a little shy," Kohaku answered for her, "but I told her that she didn't need to feel pressured into talking to anyone. That she could talk when she felt comfortable doing so," he added with a kind smile in Rin's direction.

"Ah, I see," the woman replied with a proud smile, "that's very kind of you, Kohaku. My name is Sango. I'm Kohaku's older sister," she added with a nod in Rin's direction. Rin responded with a sheepish nod of her own.

"As you can see by all my paintings on the wall, I own this place. Because no other owner in their right mind would hang any of my work," Sango laughed proudly, and Rin gave her an empathetic look as she groped for a way to signal to her that she really liked her paintings.

"Your paintings are great, Sango. It's only you who think they aren't," Kohaku pointed out with a playful smirk.

"Say what you want. I still think they are incomplete," Sango replied before her expression cleared, "But we can't spend too much time chatting. I've got another job to do, so I'll need to get on the road soon,"

"Is it another missing person job?" Kohaku asked with a worried frown.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sango sighed, "more requests keep coming in. Right now I have three missing person jobs going on at the same time. Can't complain about the business it's bringing in, but I still wish it dealt with a less troublesome topic,"

Rin's ears perked up at Sango's job title. So, she found people for a living? It seemed like a very unpredictable job, and possibly dangerous. Rin couldn't help but respect her courage.

"It'll be worth it when you can return them to their families," Kohaku answered confidently. Sango sent him a nod and a smile before it turned into a slight frown.

"I don't see you carrying any groceries. Did you forget to run those errands I asked you to do this morning?" Sango asked.

"I was going to do them now. I just wanted to show my classmate where my sister works," Kohaku replied with a sheepish grin. Sango nodded in understanding before she walked towards them and gave Rin a business card.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I really have to try to make a break in some of these cases. Here's my business card if you or someone you know needs help finding someone," Sango explained before she bid them farewell and headed out the door.

"That's my sister for you," Kohaku shrugged, "never in the same spot for very long. She lives off of the excitement of it all, I think. She loves what she does,"

Rin nodded before she glanced back out the door where Kohaku's sister had gone. She wondered if she'd see more of her around campus or in town. Or if she'd ever need her help in the future.

"How about we start on those errands? If you still want to come with me, that is," Kohaku asked, and Rin excitedly nodded. He let out a laugh before ushering her out the door. Within a few minutes the two were back in town to buy the many things Sango needed for work.

* * *

Sesshomaru placed the artifact that he was examining on the table when the sound of a light knock reached his ears. His tail* flicked in annoyance before he hid it behind his human disguise. The demonic markings that surfaced on his face disappeared along with his tail as he pushed out of the chair and stood.

"Come in," he commanded, and watched in slight interest when a woman with dark hair let herself in. A purple suit jacket covered a white dress top with a purple pencil skirt to match. Her clothing clung to her body, and when she moved Sesshomaru noticed that it left little to the imagination. A pair of low strapped black heels decorated the woman's feet that clicked in rhythm as she walked towards him.

"Dr. Taisho," she greeted.

"Kagura," he greeted coldly in return. He noticed her left eyebrow twitch slightly before she forced a smile.

"It's Dr. Otaku, if you please," she stated, and Sesshomaru could practically hear her teeth grinding beneath her polite voice.

"What do you need?" he asked, and noticed another eyebrow twitch.

"I was hoping we could talk about it over dinner," she replied hopefully.

"I'm too busy for dinner," he retorted civilly, and although it was true, it was the mere thought of shoving human food down his throat that kept him from accepting her invitation.

"Fine. If you want to be difficult, then we'll talk right here," Kagura teased sarcastically as she turned to glance back at him. He paused for a moment when he noticed that her red eyes were visible. He hadn't looked too closely when she had come in, but knew that she typically hid them while in her human disguise.

"I see you've noticed that I am not trying to shield my eyes," Kagura observed with a slight smirk, "I told you we needed to talk,"

"What's going on?" he asked, and let his human disguise fade so that his markings and tail were easily visible.

"There's been a disturbance in my classroom," she told him, "a demon is not taking too well to keeping his human disguise on at all times when interacting with humans. He nearly set one of my students on fire during a lab when he wasn't paying attention to what his demonic energy was doing," she explained before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to ask you if you've had a similar problem," Kagura added as Sesshomaru thought back to his earlier class. He hadn't sensed a demonic aura from any of his students. Then again he hadn't been paying close attention to any of them. Excluding the quiet female student who sat in the back of his classroom that afternoon.

"I didn't sense any demonic auras," Sesshomaru replied, "but if there was a demon in my classroom, they must have hidden their aura from me. I will keep an eye out for any disruptive behavior,"

"Good. I may need to teach that boy a lesson if he keeps this attitude problem going throughout the semester. I won't risk losing my life or my job over a kid who doesn't realize the consequences of his own actions," Kagura huffed before she glanced curiously at the object sitting on his desk.

"Did you get another donation?" she asked before walking over to the table to take a closer look. The item was a small golden elephant with a saddle covered in a variety of jewels. Two large rubies functioned as eyes that Sesshomaru was sure could be worth about as much as his Feudal Era collection put together.

"Yes, but it won't fit in with my collection. I could still showcase it, but it won't have a theme to go along with it,"

"Who needs a theme when you've got something this beautiful?" Kagura retorted in disbelief, "I'm sure this alone could bring in bigger crowds and more donations. You might be able to branch out the museum into more than just a Feudal Era exhibit," she added with a playful wink.

"The Feudal Era is my specialty. I wouldn't do that item justice," Sesshomaru replied logically. He knew that he and Kagura had a truce of sorts going, given that they were both demons stuck in a human run world. He still didn't quite understand her though. One moment she seemed like an ally, but then she'd make a suspicious move and throw him off her trail.

"Then just do some digging and find out more about it," Kagura stated as she moved towards the door, "I'll leave you to your work. Keep me informed on any deviant behavior caused by a demon in your classroom," she added, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is he that much of threat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not yet," Kagura replied in a serious tone, a forlorn look in her crimson eyes, "but that doesn't mean he won't ever be. He gives me a bad feeling. He isn't like any of the demons I've met in this time before,"

"If he's a student, then he's merely a child. Perhaps he's having difficulty keeping his demonic powers hidden," Sesshomaru offered, although he was quickly growing bored with their conversation. He had never had a problem dealing with inexperienced demons. If this boy was really causing Kagura problems, he could easily take care of him.

"Maybe," Kagura hesitantly agreed, "but I can't know for sure. He seems more in control than he lets on. It makes me wonder whether he's doing his acts purposefully or not. Something just doesn't seem right with that boy," she added gravely.

Sesshomaru surveyed her for a moment as he mulled over what she said. Although he assumed his coworker was merely worrying over nothing, he sensed something darker behind her haunted gaze. Although she had only had a day's experience with the demon, she already appeared shaken by him.

"I'll let you know if I have any problems with a demon in my classes," Sesshomaru stated with a slight huff, already regretting that he agreed to help her. He really didn't like teaching to begin with. It was just a cover to keep the humans from asking questions. Now he'd have to really get to know his students if he wanted to help Kagura. What a bother.

"Thank you," he heard her murmur softly, "I'll leave you to your work, then," she added as she let herself out and quietly shut the door behind her. He gazed at the door for a moment before he let out a light sigh. Just what had he gotten himself into this time?

* * *

"Alright. The next thing we need are some bean sprouts. Now, where would those be...?" Kohaku murmured as he gazed at the list of ingredients in his hand. He still couldn't believe Sango put him in charge of grocery duty again. Although she had it harder with her job than he had with school, he was still going to school! He deserved a little break from time to time too!

He let out a groan as he glanced at the already filled cart he was pushing. His sister wanted a feast when she got home. Kohaku could already feel his body caving in at the thought of slaving in the kitchen for hours over the meal she wanted.

His thoughts cleared when he realized that his classmate wasn't with him. He blinked in surprise before he glanced around the general area for her. Where had she gone? And without him even noticing her leave?

_Is she a ninja?_ He thought with a suspicious eyebrow twitch. As if reading his thoughts, she appeared with a bag of bean sprouts in tow. Kohaku let out a surprised grunt before letting out an awkward laugh.

"Oh – there you are! I was worried you took off on me," Kohaku tried to play it off cool, though felt his mouth twitch nervously when she didn't even respond. He felt strange, but excited about having her tag along with him. He had felt like the luckiest guy when she agreed to go on this silly errand run with him. She was really sweet, and cute too!

Her big brown eyes widened slightly at his staring before she gave him a sympathetic smile. Who was he kidding? He didn't even know her name! Not that anyone really did since she didn't talk...but still! Kohaku let out a defeated sigh before his body straightened when he noticed a quizzical look appear on his classmate's face.

"I'm fine! Nothing's wrong!" he interjected, and silently cursed himself for letting her looks get to him. Why was he such a sucker for a cute face?

"Uh – Alright, you got the bean sprouts, so the next thing is...chicken! Yes, we need to get chicken!" Kohaku added, and noted that his classmate had disappeared yet again. Was she planning on retrieving everything for him?

In the next instant she appeared with a package of chicken breasts in her arms. _So fast!_ He thought in surprise before he smiled at her.

"Thank you! Now we only need milk and then we can head back," he told her before he noticed her start to take off again. Before she could hightail it away from him, he hastily grabbed for her arm to stop her. He noticed her body tense at his touch and he quickly let go of her.

"Uh – sorry about that! I just thought – well – maybe we could get the milk together. It doesn't feel right making you do all the work," he tried to explain, even though it sounded so choppy to his own ears. Her eyes widened slightly before he noticed a blush coat her cheeks. _So...cute!_ He thought blissfully.

She gave him a shy nod before she came to his side and walked beside him. Kohaku counted himself lucky again as he walked as if he were on a bed of clouds. _Alright, time to focus_, he thought to himself confidently, _so you have a beautiful girl at your side. That isn't a big deal_, and even as he thought that he noticed that his face was completely flushed.

He hoped that his classmate didn't notice, and glanced curiously in her direction. He gave a start when his gaze met with hers head on. He hadn't expected her to be staring at him the entire time.

His posture relaxed as he sent her a small smile before she returned it with a bright smile of her own. He wondered what had caused her to become mute in the first place. Would she ever speak to him? Would he ever learn her name so he wouldn't have to keep referring to her as his "classmate?"

"Uh – looks like we found everything!" he stated, and inwardly cursed his own skills at making things awkward. Why did he have to start getting embarrassed around her now? He barely knew her, and he was already acting like she was a high school crush!

She blinked at his random change of subject before she nodded curtly and followed him to the checkout line. Kohaku felt his face start to go red again when he noted all the stares the two were getting. He even swore he heard a woman murmur how cute of a couple they made. His ears burned as he pushed the cart towards the checkout line faster.

When they made it into a line, Kohaku felt a light touch on his arm. He glanced down to spot his classmate's hand resting atop his forearm. His cheeks burned at the sight before he noticed the worried look in her eyes. His body instantly relaxed and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Don't worry, everything's fine," he assured her, and saw a small smile tug at the ends of her lips. He picked up on the fact that she was smiling more than she had earlier that day. Was it really because of him? His heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"Next please," he heard the clerk state, and he quickly broke out of his daze to start unloading the cart. His classmate helped him stack items before they were scanned and put into bags. After everything was accounted for, Kohaku quickly paid the bill with money his sister had given him.

The two pushed the cart away from the line as they made their way out of the store. Kohaku grabbed most of the bags, and his classmate grabbed the last few remaining bags. Kohaku had made sure to grab all the heavy items so not to burden her with the weight.

"Thanks for coming with me," Kohaku stated as they walked back towards his sister's office building that also served as their home. His classmate shook her head with a smile, indicating that it wasn't a big deal.

"You're free to stay for dinner, if you like," he offered, and was sure the disappointment showed on his face when she nervously shook her head, "that's alright. It was still nice to have company while I ran these errands for my slave driver of a sister," he laughed, trying to shrug off the rejection.

Rin gave him a helpless smile before she blushed and hid her eyes behind the reflection of her glasses. Kohaku watched her curiously for a second before he turned away. He wondered why she felt the need to hide like that. What was so scary about him? He didn't think he looked very intimidating...

His house came up too quickly for his liking, and before he knew it he was saying goodbye to his classmate. He grabbed the extra bags from her hands and they exchanged waves before she hurried on her way. He wanted to offer to walk her home, but she was already gone before he got the chance.

_Next time then,_ he thought as he stared in the direction she had gone with a worried look in his eyes.

* * *

Rin felt her heart give another flutter as she continued on her way home. She had never met someone as nice as Kohaku before. Kagome was very sweet to her, but Kohaku was so kind to her right from the start._ He really is a nice guy_, Rin thought with a beaming smile.

She felt a bounce develop in her step as she continued to think about Kohaku. She was glad that he had reached out to her. Maybe she'd even kick this fear of hers and start talking to him. It would be nice to be able to talk to someone other than Kagome.

She was so caught up in her daydreams of the future that she didn't notice someone making their way towards her until they almost bumped into each other.

"Sorry about that," a male voice apologized. Rin glanced up to find herself staring into a pair of red eyes. _Red_ eyes. Not a light brown or a dark hazel, but pure _red_ eyes that matched the fiery color of his hair.

Rin hurriedly shook her head to signal that it wasn't a big deal, gave him an awkward smile, and tried to walk around him. A hand lashed out and grabbed hold of her forearm then, hard. She visibly flinched as pain shot up her arm.

"Hold on. There's no need to run away so quickly," the man laughed gently, "I didn't even get your name, pretty girl,"

A chill ran up Rin's spine as she tried to break out of his hold, but his fingers didn't budge. In fact, it felt like he was squeezing her arm even harder than before. When she didn't say a word, a crooked smile spread across his face.

"Just tell me your name and I'll let you go," he offered, "it's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything,"

_Except that you already are!_ She wanted to scream at him, but her lips wouldn't move. His smile faltered slightly when she continued to struggle in his grasp.

"Hey...I think I know you," he murmured as he roughly tugged her closer so he could get a good look at her face, "Yeah! You're in my history class! I thought I recognized you!" he added happily.

_That's great...now let me go! _Rin thought angrily before she let out a faint groan when he twisted her arm over her head at a weird angle. Her shoulder pulsed in protest at the force he was exerting against her, and yet no look of strain appeared on his face. Was he not aware of his own strength?

"Now, about that name – " he started again, but was cut short when Rin brought back her free arm and punched the right side of his face with all of her might. His head barely moved from the impact, and Rin hissed in pain when her knuckles pulsed in protest. What was he?

He blinked in surprise before his hold on her arm loosened and Rin quickly pulled it out of his grasp. He didn't even register her movements, just stood and stared in shock at nothing in particular, and Rin took the opportunity to run.

She whirled on her heel and made a break for it. She didn't dare look behind her as she ran, and felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. She refused to stop and rest. She wouldn't stop until she got back to her apartment.

Luckily her apartment complex was only a few blocks away, and she didn't hear the sound of anyone pursuing her. Maybe luck was on her side. She reached into her backpack for her keys, and flinched when her shoulder twisted painfully to get them out of her bag.

She let herself into the building without hesitation. When she heard the door lock as it closed behind her, she finally turned to look behind her. She expected to see the man from earlier standing right outside, but no one was there. She did a quick search of the area for any sign of life, but there was none.

She finally let out a strangled breath before the tears came streaming down her cheeks. The man really hadn't done anything but scare her, but it was the fear of what could have happened that terrified Rin. Her body shook as she quickly grabbed her middle to try to calm herself down. She couldn't approach Kagome like this. She'd ask too many questions that Rin wasn't willing to answer.

She let out a shaky breath as she tried to collect her thoughts. _You're fine, he didn't do anything to you,_ she consoled herself as she took in more uneven breaths. She took a few more minutes to level out her breathing and stop her tears. She angrily wiped them away before she took a couple deep breaths. It helped, and she felt her heartbeat finally return to normal.

With another deep breath, Rin forced a smile and wiped away any trance of tears from her cheeks. She didn't want to worry Kagome. When she was sure she looked presentable, she made her way to the stairs.

Their two bedroom apartment was on the third floor of the building. A choice Kagome had wanted since it was off the ground floor. In her mind, having to go up two flights of stairs to rob someone was far more work than it would be to just rob someone on the ground floor. Rin didn't argue with her logic.

When Rin made it to the right floor and to her apartment, she paused in front of the door. Her fears had swelled up inside her yet again, but she hurriedly cast them aside. She would _not_ break down. With a confident nod she unlocked the door and let herself in.

Kagome was sitting in the front room with a book in hand, and looked up at the sound of the door opening. In her most comfortable pajamas, Kagome looked like she had been home for a while.

"You're back kinda late. Did something happen?" Kagome asked her curiously. Rin stiffened slightly before she forced her body to relax and shut the door behind her.

"A boy talked to me in class, and then invited me out," she responded, her voice hoarse from underuse. Kagome didn't seem fazed by the sound of it, already so used to it from years of knowing Rin.

"Aw, that's nice! Was it a cute boy?" Kagome teased knowingly with a grin and Rin blushed, "Oh he was! Tell me _all_ the details!" Kagome gushed like a teenager as she perked up on the couch.

"Do you mind if I get something to eat first?" Rin asked with a helpless laugh.

"Of course not!" Kagome replied before she returned her gaze to the book in her hand. Rin quickly hid herself in the kitchen as she busied herself with finding something to eat. She picked out leftovers from the night before and poured some for herself before placing it in the microwave.

The task of preparing her easy meal kept her mind off of what happened that day. It wasn't until the ping of the microwave went off that the image of red eyes flooded her thoughts. She hurriedly shut her eyes to stop the tears from falling again. What was wrong with her? She shook her head angrily to clear her thoughts.

The microwave let off a reminder ping, and Rin jumped slightly at the sound.

"Hey, Rin. Is everything okay in there?" Rin heard Kagome call out to her.

"Yeah! Everything's fine!" Rin called back, though winced slightly when she heard her voice catch. She let out a worried squeak when the sound of Kagome's running feet resounded in the other room. Her friend threw the door open as she stared openly at Rin with fire burning in her eyes.

"Everything is _not_ fine!" she seethed before her expression cleared, "tell me what happened," she added kindly. Rin stared back at her wide eyed before water welled up within them and Rin let out a choked sob.

"Someone grabbed me on the way home," she got out as her cheeks burned as hot tears ran down her cheeks again. A look of horror overtook Kagome's face for a moment before she walked briskly to Rin's side and took her into a fierce hug.

"Did he hurt you?" her friend asked, her voice tight with pain, "I swear I'll call the police right now, and we'll have that creep arrested tonight," she seethed.

"No, he didn't hurt me too badly," Rin murmured as she rested her cheek on Kagome's shoulder and buried her face in her hair, "he just scared me,"

"Too badly? So he _did_ hurt you?" Kagome questioned angrily, even as she was slowly rubbing Rin's back with her hand to soothe her.

"He grabbed my arm and twisted it while he was trying to get me to talk to him," Rin explained as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist, gaining strength from her friend's embrace.

"That bastard," Kagome growled, "what did he look like? We can get a warrant out for his arrest. A man like that shouldn't be free to prowl around the streets,"

"No, I mean he didn't seem to have any kind of intent of going any further. He didn't even seem to realize that he was hurting me. He said that he recognized me from class," Rin answered.

"That's even worse! That man can keep harassing you when he sees you in class!" Kagome bit back.

"Maybe he didn't mean any harm by it," Rin explained, "I'm probably overreacting," she added softly.

"No, you're not," Kagome replied as she pulled back so she could look Rin straight in the eye, "you had reason to be afraid of him. Thank goodness you didn't go anywhere with him. Who knows what he could have done to you..." Kagome trailed off before she pulled Rin into another tight hug.

Rin let out a faint hiss of pain when Kagome's shoulder bumped with her own injured one.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome quickly apologized before she glanced around Rin's body for injuries, "let me at least report it if you don't want him to get arrested. I'd feel better knowing the authorities are keeping an eye on him,"

"Alright," Rin murmured back as she rolled the injured shoulder to ease the pain a little, "just make sure you don't make it sound like an actual attack. I don't know if he really had any intention of hurting me. The last thing I want to do is get one of my classmates falsely arrested for something he didn't do,"

"Okay," Kagome hesitantly agreed as she reached into her pajama pocket for her phone, "Sometimes you're just too nice, Rin," Kagome added before she pulled Rin into a side hug, mindful of her injured shoulder.

Kagome quickly dialed 9-1-1 and placed the report. She made sure to mention that it was just to have the police keep an eye on him. Rin described what the man looked like as Kagome repeated the information to the officer on the phone. When the conversation ended, Kagome flipped the phone closed.

"The officer on the phone said they'd keep his information on file. They'll keep an eye on him, and for any other reports made on someone with a similar description. They told me they won't take any action against him, but if he harasses you again they'll pull him in for questioning,"

"Thank you, Kagome," Rin replied as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Anytime," Kagome answered with a soft smile as she rested her head atop Rin's, "I'm sorry something like this had to happen on your first day. Hopefully things will die down. Do you want me or Inuyasha to walk you to classes from now on, just in case this creep tries anything again?" Kagome offered. Rin thought about it for a moment before she shook her head.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet. If he does act weird towards me again, then I might take you up on that offer," Rin replied. Kagome didn't look satisfied with her answer, but didn't push.

Kagome brought up her hand to brush aside Rin's bangs, "If you want to talk more, you know that I'm always willing to listen, right?"

"Of course," Rin replied, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what happened right when I got home. I was so shaken from it all that I really didn't want to bring it up,"

"I understand," Kagome answered before she turned so the girls were looking at one another face to face, "but I want you to know that no matter what, I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable about sharing things with me. You're one of my best friends, and I want you to be open with me about anything. Nothing is too personal to share with me,"

Rin gave her a curt nod in response before she took Kagome into a quick hug. She didn't even care when her shoulder hurt in the process. "I'm so glad you're the one living with me," she whispered before she pulled back to give her friend a bright smile.

Kagome smiled back before she nodded, "And I'm happy you're the one living with me, too," she added before glancing over at Rin's forgotten dinner plate, "why don't you eat your dinner and tell me about that cute boy you talked to in class?" she offered.

"Sure!" Rin beamed as the two parted and Rin quickly went over to the counter to grab her meal before she followed Kagome out to the front room. The two girls sat on the couch together, and Rin began retelling the events of the first day from the beginning.

* * *

* Not sure if the fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder is his tail or a separate entity. I've seen it referred to as either one of those in other fanfics. Rumiko Takahashi even stated in an interview that she didn't know what it was. Just that it looked cool on him, so she kept it! =) but for this fanfic it'll be his tail.

A/N: So, the story is getting a little darker now. This is definitely a whole new side of storytelling that I've never tackled before. I kinda like it! I hope you all are enjoying the read too!

I also wanted to comment on Kohaku and Kagura in this chapter. I mulled around the idea of making them both kinder / more open than most fan-fictions depict them. Especially, Kagura. I feel like she gets a bad wrap in Rin / Sessh fanfics, and I thought it'd be interesting to make her more complex than simply being a cruel counter love interest. I have been guilty of doing this myself in my stories, so I thought I'd branch out and try to represent her differently in this story. For Kohaku, I wanted to make him act more awkward than he's portrayed in most fanfics. Typically, Kohaku always seems to be Mr. Perfect or another mean counter love interest, so I thought making him more human (or more of a typical college male) would turn him into a more likeable and interesting character. Thank you for dealing with my finicky and ever-changing writing styles! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry this update took so long everyone! Life has really taken a tole lately, and I could not find the time or energy to write anything for awhile. Anyway, enough of my excuses! I hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

Rin awoke to find herself lying in Kagome's bed. She blinked in surprise before she remembered that Kagome had insisted that she sleep with her last night. Kagome hadn't been willing to let go of Rin for anything after she told her about the attack the night before. Rin din't complained about Kagome's over attentiveness. She needed it after that ordeal.

Rin tentatively got out of the bed before she made her way to the front room. There was no sign of Kagome in the apartment. She paused when she noticed a handwritten note placed on the kitchen table. Rin walked over and picked it up. It simply read that Kagome had to leave early that morning to cover a shift for someone at the hospital. Rin let out a sigh before she placed the note back on the table.

It wasn't like she didn't understand where Kagome was coming from. She was a nursing major who needed to complete as many clinical hours as she could in her undergrad career. If she planned on becoming a doctor before she got married and had kids, she had to take advantage of every opportunity.

Rin envied Kagome's career path, and how motivated she was in achieving it. Rin had just come into college, and still didn't have a clue of what she wanted to do with her life. She could only hope that she'd figure it out before she graduated.

She placed the note back on the table before she made her way back into her room to get changed. She had collapsed on Kagome's bed in the same clothes she had worn the day before. Finding a plain orange t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, Rin threw them atop her bed before she made her way to the shower.

It only took her twenty minutes to bathe, dry herself, and throw a part of her wavy long hair into a side ponytail. She didn't really know where the hairstyle had come from, only that her mother had adored it on her as a child. After her death, Rin saw it as one of the last things to remember her mother by. She wore her hair the same way ever since.

Barely taking time to brush it out, Rin let the wet strands run free. She knew trying to style her thick mane was the same as declaring chemical war. It just wasn't worth the effort it took to really style it when it merely waved on its own, regardless of what she did to it.

Grabbing a matching pair of undergarments, Rin quickly pulled them on before she put her outfit on. It was casual by many standards, but Rin didn't feel like it was worth it to dress up for classes. Especially for classes filled with massive amounts of students. No one would notice her and her plain outfit out of the mass of moving bodies. Not that she'd want anyone to notice her anyway.

With a quick last minute glance at herself in the mirror, Rin grabbed her bag and made her way out the door. She locked the door behind her and hastily made her way downstairs.

Rin left her apartment in high spirits, despite the fact that she didn't get a chance to talk to Kagome. She had another class that day, and was happy that she didn't need to worry about seeing the man from before in her history class. She still kept a cautious eye out for him on campus, but didn't let her fear ruin the beautiful sunny day.

She moved through the crowded street on her way to her first class that morning. She had a mathematics class that she was looking forward to. The reason she was so optimistic about it was because she knew wouldn't need to talk in it.

She came to a stop at a street light, and readjusted the bag on her hip as she waited for the light to change. When it did, she was the first to cross the street. Her mind was so preoccupied with whether or not she remembered to bring her textbook with her that she didn't notice the car making a sharp right turn. The driver was unaware that she had crossed the street, and Rin reacted too late.

Her eyes widened when she saw the car coming towards her, but she couldn't get her legs to move. She stood frozen in the middle of the crosswalk.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" a voice shouted at her before she was grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled to safety. She turned to look at her savior, only to suck in a sharp breath in surprise. His red eyes gave away his identity before the rest of his face and matching hair did. It was the man from last night! Suddenly, that oncoming car didn't seem as menacing anymore.

Rin hurriedly pulled her arm out of his grasp before she rushed past him.

"Hey, hold on!" she heard him yell after her, but she refused to slow down. She kept her head down as she picked up the pace. She couldn't believe she ran into him again! Why did the world hate her all of the sudden?

"Please, wait!" she heard him call out again before she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her to a gentle stop. Rin didn't turn around until the man's body came into her line of vision.

"Just let me explain," he stated before he bent so he could look into her eyes, "I want to apologize for last night. It was wrong of me to grab you like I did," he added before he glanced at his hand around her wrist and hurriedly let go of it.

"I'm sorry for that, too," he added quickly, "I just wanted to clear up the misunderstanding that happened last night. I felt horrible after you ran off. It didn't ever occur to me that I could be scaring you. I just got so excited at seeing a familiar face. I'm new here, and I thought we could be friends," he explained before he took a step back to give her much needed space.

"If you can't forgive me for acting out of line, I'll understand," he promised before he bowed his head low to her, "but I at least wanted you to know that I didn't mean to scare you," he added from behind a veil of red hair.

Rin didn't know how to respond. She just stared at his bowed head in wide eyed confusion. She was sure the man had been harassing her the night before. It had frightened her to an unbearable degree. Did this man really mean what he said? Had she misjudged him?

He peeked up at her with a look of interest and slight fear that made Rin feel even more uneasy. Seeing his face in the daytime also made him look younger than she remembered. Rin thought that he looked no older than her. In the daylight he seemed harmless, so why had he looked the exact opposite the night before?

"Do you forgive me?" he asked as he slowly came to stand at his full height. Rin eyed him hesitantly before she gave him a weak nod. She didn't know what else to do, and feared that if she rejected his apology he might try to hurt her again.

The same crooked smile Rin saw the night before returned as he let out a cheery laugh. "I'm so glad! I was worried you might be afraid of me," he continued to laugh, even as Rin felt another chill run up her spine. His sudden ease around her felt like the calm before a storm. While he appeared reasonably charming to onlookers, Rin couldn't get his fiendish nature from the night before out of her mind.

She wasn't going to let her guard down around him any time soon, no matter how nice he acted towards her.

"You still haven't said a word to me," the man noted before his crooked smile softened, "you don't talk much, do you?" he asked, and Rin slightly shook her head, "that would explain last night, then. I'm sorry we got off on such bad terms. I'm pretty dense when it comes to picking up on those kinds of things," he added with a helpless shrug.

Rin offered him a weak smile before she gave him an awkward wave goodbye and started to walk around him. She was going to be late for class if she wasted any more time. She also wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Hey, wait," he called to her, "are you heading to class?" he asked, and Rin nodded. She hoped the news would end his off handed friendliness, but instead it only seemed to fuel it further.

"Why don't I walk with you?" he offered, and Rin hurriedly shook her head, "C'mon, this campus isn't that big! I'm sure your class isn't that far," he added, and Rin hung her head in defeat. Without being able to talk to him, she couldn't simply tell him to go away. She also couldn't get anyone else around her to help. It wasn't like he was doing anything outright harmful to her at the moment.

"Why don't we get going? Wouldn't want you to be late!" he chirped happily before he pushed her shoulder to get her moving. She visibly winched when she felt his fingers brush against the painful part of her shoulder that had bruised overnight. He didn't react to, or simply didn't notice, her pained expression as they moved forward.

While he was leading, he kept a possessive hand over her forearm. Instead of feeling like she was walking at his side, she felt more like he was dragging her along after him. He didn't even know where she was going!

Her heartbeat stopped suddenly. He didn't know where she was going, so how could he be leading her there? Unless he wasn't...Rin started to pull against his hold as the fear from the night before resurfaced within her.

"What's wrong? We're only going to your class," the young man stated with a confused brow, "I bet I know what's wrong. I haven't introduced myself yet, so you're not sure if you can trust me," he added with a knowing smile, "well I'll change that. My name is Kasai, and I'm a sophomore here. I bet you're excited that you're getting a tour of campus from an older guy, am I right?" he added with a wink.

Rin shoved at his arm as she rapidly shook her head, trying to signal to him to stop. He merely stared at her with agitated confusion. "I don't understand," he remarked with a slight grimace, "you're just going to have to tell me what you want," he added sternly. Rin felt her throat close up at his demanding words, her fear steadily increasing as she shoved harder at his arm.

"I don't like this," he grumbled as he studied her face, "you don't look happy, but why wouldn't you be happy?" he added. Rin let out a heaved sigh before she pulled at his fingers.

"You want me to let go?" Kasai asked before he slowly pulled his hand away while keeping his red eyes on her. Rin quickly pulled her arm back and angrily held out her hand to signal for him to stay put. She began to walk away, and heard him start to walk after her a few seconds later. She whirled on her heel and signaled for him to stop and stay, like a dog. He stared at her like she had grown another head, but didn't take another step towards her.

She narrowed her eyes to show that she was being serious before she turned her back on him and walked briskly away. She didn't look back, but figured that he hadn't moved. When she made it to the last few feet to her class building, she peeked behind her shoulder to see that he was no where in sight.

Letting out a soft sigh of relief, Rin made her way into the building.

* * *

Sesshomaru set one of the newest artifacts that had been donated that morning on his desk. The sound of the main door of the museum opening and closing had distracted him. He glanced over to see the quiet human girl from yesterday's class standing in the doorway. Her hair was a tousled mess, and her causal attire made her look even more so. The orange t-shirt hugged her petite frame in a flattering manner, while her dark jeans did the same for her legs.

Simple curiosity made him glance down to her toes, looking for her signature yellow nail polish, and found that she had worn closed toed shoes that morning. His disappoint came as a surprise. Since when was he looking forward to seeing a woman's painted toes? He had never been interested in the appendage before this woman's confounded yellow nail polish caught his attention.

Sesshomaru watched her glance around the building before she froze, and looked confused. He wondered if she had come to the wrong building. Perhaps she'd turn and walk right out. Despite his inner wishes, the young woman turned her gaze towards him as she surveyed the hallway. He saw her cheeks flush in embarrassment before she lowered her head so her glasses could hide her eyes from him.

His stern expression softened at the sight, finding her shyness rather endearing. "Are you lost?" he asked, mindful to raise the volume of his voice so she could hear him. She stiffened slightly before she reluctantly nodded.

"Where do you need to go?" he asked. She didn't immediately respond, but kept her eyes hidden from him instead. Heaving a soft sigh, Sesshomaru stood before he made his way over to her. "I can't help you if you won't tell me where you need to go," he told her, and again she remained silent, hidden behind her glasses.

"Do you have a map? You could point it out to me," Sesshomaru offered, thinking that perhaps the girl had forgotten the name of the building, and was too embarrassed to admit it aloud.

The young woman glanced up at him in slight surprise, her cinnamon gaze visible once more. She appeared taken aback by his suggestion before she turned to unzip her bag. When she went to grab for the map hidden within her bag, Sesshomaru didn't miss the way she flinched when her shoulder bent inward.

His golden eyes narrowed at that, but he didn't press. Her life was her business. It was none of his to go asking questions about her welfare. It was also hardly professional to take such interest in the personal lives of his students.

The girl turned back to hand him the campus map before she leaned forward to point out one of the buildings. He noted that she used her other arm to point out the building while her injured one laid motionless at her side.

"Ah. That building is on the other side of campus. You must have been going in the wrong direction," he replied, and noted the girl's visible flinch before she turned her gaze away from him. Just what stories lied beneath her silent demeanor? Sesshomaru couldn't deny that he was curious.

Usually he had no trouble reading people, but she was a mystery to him. Much like Kagura, she was one that was hard to pin down by appearances alone.

"How much time do you have before the class starts?" Sesshomaru asked, and inwardly scolded at how polite and attentive he was being to this human girl. Why did it matter what time her class started? Why did he offer to help her at all?

The young woman glanced at the clock on the nearby wall before she sadly shook her head. He could only assume she meant that she had already missed the beginning of it. "Well," he began as he turned slightly away from her, "if the professor for that class is anything like me, it isn't worth it for you to show up late. He or she would simply ask you to leave," Sesshomaru added before he noted the girl's shoulders sag in defeat. Then she let out a soft hiss that caught his attention as she grabbed hold of her injured shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked absentmindedly, turning back to glance down at her. The young woman caught his gaze in her cinnamon colored one before she nodded her head with a slight smile. He knew she was lying to him, but he didn't think less of her for it. There had to be reasons for why she didn't want him to know. Whether it was due to an abusive partner or a clumsy fall, it didn't matter to him.

"Since you won't be heading to class, why don't you assist me with a few things here?" he said it more as a command than a question, leaving little room for the young woman to argue. He didn't know why the words left his lips, but the same curiosity from before prevented him from taking them back. He wanted to know the girl behind the glasses. He wanted to know why she didn't speak, and why she felt like hiding was her only option.

He knew he should be disgusted by his interest in this human girl, but the darkest part of him seemed to be just as curious about her. She was a mystery for him to solve, a story for him to discover. No woman had ever peaked his interest in such a way.

* * *

Kohaku paused in front of the Annex as he gave the building a rather suspicious stare. He thought this was the building he needed to go to for his chemistry class, but there were also three other Annexes on campus. He heaved a sigh before he made his way in, inwardly hoping that he picked the right Annex.

The building was constructed into a dome-like shape to promote the most space for classrooms and laboratories. The halls also followed the circular design as Kohaku glanced from classroom to classroom.

While he was happy to finally be taking a chemistry class at the college level, he couldn't mask his unease. He had gotten into chemistry after working on various ointments and chemical creations that his sister used while on the field. Whether it was to stun an enemy or heal a victim's wounds, she always wanted to be prepared. She had given him the recipes, and showed him how to make them the first time he tied to help her. She had expected him to make them for her ever since. Not that he minded. It was one of the only chores he actually enjoyed doing for his sister.

The classroom he was looking for came into view at the end of the hall. Room 233 was a wide auditorium with two steel doors that seemed to guard the entrance like bodyguards. He shook his head in amusement at his own wild imagination before he let himself in.

A group of students were already seated at various corners of the room, and Kohaku found a seat towards the back. He pulled out a notebook and pencil before he scanned the area for anyone he knew, but he didn't recognize any faces. _I was hoping she'd be in this class,_ he thought sadly, scanning the auditorium for a brown haired girl with thickly framed glasses, but saw no one that matched that description.

"Dude, I seriously can't wait for this class to start," Kohaku heard a guy near him gleefully whisper to his friend, "I moved all of my classes around to make sure I got Dr. Otaku as my instructor," Kohaku couldn't help but smile. _That guy must really like chemistry, and the professor teaching it,_ Kohaku thought and found himself getting rather excited at the idea. He would love to match a great teacher with one of his favorite pass times.

"I know what you mean, I had to plead with my adviser to drop one of my classes to get in here," the other guy's friend replied just as gleefully. Kohaku was about to ask the guys what the instructor was like, but his voice got caught in his throat when a woman walked in from a door at the back of the room.

Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun and her equally dark eyes curiously gazed up at the students in the classroom. Her flawless hourglass figure was hugged by a magenta suit jacket and matching pencil skirt. A long white lab coat rested on her slim shoulders while black heels lengthened her already tall stature. Red lipstick painted on perfectly plump lips finished off her look. Had he not known any better, he would have guessed that a model had walked into the room instead of their instructor.

Kohaku understood why the guys nearby had gotten so excited about this professor. He had never seen such an attractive woman, and held his breath when she caught him staring and smiled politely. Her painted lips curved ever so slightly upward, like she was inwardly laughing at an inside joke. Kohaku hastily looked away, flustered that he was caught staring.

"Welcome to Chemistry 101," the woman greeted in a dark and sultry voice. _Of course_, Kohaku thought in sarcastic horror, _she has to have a great sounding voice too_.

"You weren't kidding, man!" Kohaku heard the guys next to him state in whispered awe, "she's hot as hell! Wouldn't mind spending a couple hours in private with her!" the student laughed smugly.

"I bet she could teach us a lot more about chemistry, if you know what I mean!" the other guy smirked. Kohaku had to hold in the need to roll his eyes at the two. He had been hoping that they were excited because she was a good teacher, not just because she was a "hot" one.

"I hope everyone has had a chance to look over the syllabus for this class online," the instructor continued, "I recognize a lot of familiar faces in the crowd today, but for those who have not had me for a course yet, my name is Dr. Kagura Otaku. This is not a class to be taken lightly. I go through material fast and expect everyone to keep up. If you find yourself lost, I am always willing to explain things further. Don't hesitate to come to me for help," she explained.

The class remained silent as she continued to explain to them her expectations for the class. Kohaku glanced around to see that the majority of the student body in the room were male. By the way most of their eyes wouldn't leave Dr. Otaku's face or body as she spoke, Kohaku could tell there was only one reason why her class was so popular. He wondered if it was worth it to remain in the class. She might be using her looks to keep students coming to her class. He didn't want to risk losing out on actually learning something over having a "hot" teacher.

"...and I expect project proposals sent in by next month," Kohaku caught the end of her sentence and blinked out of his thoughts to focus on what she was saying, "This isn't an easy project by any means. Only those truly gifted or passionate about chemistry will pass. If that intimidates you, I suggest that you leave now," Kohaku blinked in surprise. A tough project, huh? There might be hope for this class yet.

A couple of chairs groaned and screeched against the tile floor as students got up and made their way out. Kohaku was surprised to see the two guys next to him among the group of students leaving. They scowled in disappointment as they left, staring back at Dr. Otaku longingly even as they walked out the door. Had the project been that intimidating? Kohaku regretted zoning out during her explanation. Perhaps he could ask her about it after class.

"So, I see that only the truly dedicated have remained," Dr. Otaku smirked, "I use this project as a way to weed out the students who think my class will be easy. After all, I only want to surround myself with others who have similar passions," she remarked with a knowing wink.

Overexcited laughter filled the room as most of the male students that remained seemed enamored by Dr. Otaku, and struggled to be the one that she noticed first. A knowing smile tugged at the ends of her lips as Dr. Otaku took in the sight of her students. Kohaku could only sit back in his chair and share in her knowing smile. He wondered if those that remained really were as dedicated as they let on, or if they were simply pretending to be to stay in her class. He wondered if Dr. Otaku thought the same thing, too.

"Well, I think that's all I had planned for today. We'll start our first class the next time we meet," Dr. Otaku stated as the class slowly gathered their things. _This is my chance to ask her!_ Kohaku thought as he stuffed his notebook and pencil back into his backpack before he made his way to the front of the classroom.

Only to stop midway when he noticed that she had already left. How had she moved that fast? Kohaku quickly glanced around for any clues of where she had gone.

"You looking for the professor?" a guy beside him asked, "I've had her for a few of my classes, and knowing her, she probably went back to her office. It's near the center of the building. Room 214. She's probably going back to her laboratory after that, so you better hurry,"

"Thanks," Kohaku replied with a smile before he headed through the rear door that Dr. Otaku had come through. When he made it to the hallway, he paused and wondered why he hadn't just asked the student who talked to him what the project was about? It would have saved him the embarrassment of having to confront his professor.

"Stupid," he grunted angrily to himself. There was no use worrying about it, he'd just have to be more attentive to his surroundings next time.

Kohaku came up to Dr. Otaku's office much quicker than he expected, and held back when he heard the sound of his professor talking with someone else. He pressed his back against the nearby wall as he listened in from behind. If it sounded like a friendly chat, he could just come back later.

"...need you to apologize to the student you almost killed," Kohaku's eyes widened at the words he heard leave his professor's lips. A student had almost killed someone?

"It was an accident," he heard a male voice scowl, "I told you that I don't like the way you talk to me. You act all high and mighty 'cause you're the teacher and all, but I see right through you. You're trying to put up a front so I won't try anything,"

"Watch your mouth, boy," Dr. Otaku hissed, "I have the power to get you suspended or expelled from this University. If you so much as lay a finger on me, I will – " Kohaku heard her breath catch before the sounds of a struggle followed. Kohaku heard the sound of glass breaking and the rustling of clothes. He didn't need to hear any more.

Without taking the time to properly plan out his actions, Kohaku quickly rounded the corner to spot a red haired man around his age trapping his professor against her desk with his body. His fingers were clamped onto her throat, and she winced slightly when his hold tightened even more.

Kohaku didn't waste a second warning the stranger to let go of his professor. Instead, he whirled his backpack off of his shoulders and slammed it into the man's back. He grunted in mild surprise at the weight before he let go of Dr. Otaku and hastily grabbed his backpack with long fingers that looked like claws.

"What do you think you're doing, human?" the stranger growled before he tore open the fabric. Kohaku's supplies fell to the ground and the man gave out a surprised cry when a container hit the ground and broke. Purple powder expelled from the container and filled the room before it invaded the man's body and he let out a shriek of pain.

"What...the hell...is this?!" he hissed as he cupped his hands over his mouth and nose to prevent any more of the powder getting into his system. Kohaku grabbed for the breathing mask that fell with his other supplies, and quickly put it on to protect his nose and mouth from the powder.

"A defensive tactic," Kohaku replied as he stood, "you'll start to feel dizzy, and soon you'll lose consciousness," he added as the stranger stared back at him with blood red eyes filled with rage. He doubted the man could see him anymore as the chemicals began to take affect, and was about to move forward to catch him in case he fell, but stopped when the stranger did something unexpected.

He let his hands fall away from his mouth and took in a long inhale through his nose. Kohaku could only stare back at him in shock. He didn't understand, any human who inhaled that much powder would have passed out in seconds. How was this man still standing?

"It's too bad you used this against me," the man told him with a glittering smile, "This powder is flammable. I can tell by the smell. I'll burn it up before it can do any real damage to me," he explained before he let out an exhale that released hot fumes from within him. Kohaku felt the heat before he saw the fire leave the stranger's throat. A fury of orange and red lightened the room as the powder within his system and in the air caught fire.

Kohaku quickly evaded the flame's path from above before he jumped on top of a metal cabinet to escape the fire starting on the ground. What was this power? How was a man capable of this?

Kohaku let out a hiss of pain when some of the powder nearby crackled and sent sparks towards him, burning the fabric of his shirt and the skin it came into contact with. Kohaku quickly pulled off his shirt before it could burn through and get to any more of his skin.

"Hah. You humans have weak shields against demon fire. Now the little protection you did have has been removed, you don't stand a chance against me," Kohaku stared at the stranger with a calculating gaze, unwilling to allow any kind of fear cross his features. He hadn't gone through combat training with his sister for nothing. He couldn't let his opponent see his fear, or that would be the end of him. The stranger merely stared back with a smile on his face, seeming to find Kohaku's courage humorous.

In the midst of their stare down, Kohaku caught the sight of his professor staring at him. Her eyes were directed towards his chest, and Kohaku would have been embarrassed had he not known why she was staring. Scars of many kinds decorated his flesh from years of training. He had learned the lesson of his own mortality many times while training with his sister. She had told him that no enemy would take it easy on him, and neither would she.

He had never been more thankful for his sister's teaching until that very moment. Staring back at the eyes that would be the last thing he would ever see. Kohaku was willing to admit that he didn't stand a chance against whatever this man was. He had no weapons and no shield. He had nothing but his own bare hands, and he didn't think he'd get within arms reach of the man if he could breathe fire from a distance.

Kohaku took in a quick breath through his mask before he moved slightly forward on the steel cabinet, reading himself to jump at the man. But just then, the air stood still. Kohaku could only blink in surprise when all the air in the room suddenly disappeared. He tried to inhale, but only managed to choke instead. He turned to his right to see that the office door was shut. When had that happened? No one had moved since Kohaku had barged in, so who shut the door?

With the lack of air, the fire around them suddenly extinguished before oxygen returned. Kohaku ripped off his breathing mask and began to take in grateful gulps of air.

"You seem to have forgotten about me," Kagura purred with a suggestive smile before she brought her hand up to collect waves of wind around her wrist, "You have made a terrible mistake trying to attack me and then one of my students. If you want to ruin your chances of a normal, human life, then go right ahead. You're doing a wonderful job so far," she teased through clenched teeth before she let her hand fall and the wind funnel around her wrist flew towards the stranger.

He brought his hands up to block the attack, but his body wasn't powerful enough to break the wind current, and he was sent flying. His back hit the nearest wall with a loud crack before his eyes drifted close and he collapsed onto the ground.

Kohaku took a few seconds to collect himself before he climbed down from the cabinet. He glanced back to see that his shoes had left a skid mark over the top, and he grimaced slightly. "I may or may not have just marked your cabinets. I'm sorry about that," he added with a slight laugh.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked him solemnly, ignoring his attempt at a pitiful apology.

"I'm – well – I'm a student in your chemistry class," Kohaku replied lamely with a stretched smile. He could feel the tension crawling up his spine as he struggled to think of a way to remedy the situation.

"That's not what I meant," Kagura suddenly replied from his side. Kohaku jumped slightly at her speed before he locked eyes with her and gave another start. Her dark eyes from earlier were gone, replaced with crimson eyes instead. While the stranger's red eyes had looked bright and horrifying, her's looked dark and beautiful.

"You are marked," Kagura announced as she laid a finger on one of Kohaku's scars right above his collar bone, "as a _demon slayer_," she practically spit out the title as she hastily removed her finger like his skin had burned her.

"Demon slayer?" Kohaku parroted back before he brought his fingers up to feel the scar there. It was shaped into the form of a snake with an extension that felt like a sword. Kohaku had thought it was a weird scar formation, not a symbol. He didn't even remember how he got that scar.

"Only a demon slayer can bestow the symbol to another, so that must mean there are more of you in this town," Kagura growled before she captured Kohaku's gaze in her own once again, "despite what you may think, I've done nothing to deserve death. It wasn't until this demon showed up that I have used my power at all. You have no right to take my life," Kagura added bitterly.

"Whoa, I didn't say I was going to take anyone's life. This demon slayer thing is news to me," Kohaku replied while throwing his hands up to signal that he was innocent in it all. Although, he had to admit that if it was true, it made sense why his sister had trained him so rigorously. He assumed she did it to give him a way to protect himself against attackers, but when he thought back she had used other weaponry while training with him. Had she been training him to become a demon slayer without him even realizing? Just what was his sister hiding from him?

Kagura scrutinized his gaze for a few more seconds before her eyes widened slightly, "you really don't know," she added. Kohaku thought back to when he caught her staring at his chest before. Had she seen the mark while he had been fighting the stranger, and thought he had come to kill her and the stranger?

"Regardless," Kagura hissed suddenly before she grabbed Kohaku by the throat and shoved him up against the wall, "you are to speak of this to no one, do you understand? I haven't worked this hard to keep my true identity undercover just to have it exposed by some boy," she threatened.

"Do you think anyone would believe me if I did?" Kohaku asked back through wheezes as he struggled to breathe.

"Humans will believe anything," Kagura bit back, "give me your word, as a demon slayer,"

"But I told you, I'm not a – " Kohaku began before he winced when his throat began to pulse painfully under the pressure of her fingers.

"Fine. Then give me your word as a man," she offered. Kohaku took a moment before he gave her a confident nod. She released him and Kohaku caught himself before he went tumbling to the ground. He fell back against the wall as he greedily took in more air, even as his throat pulsed in painful protest.

"Good," Kagura smiled, "and I will give you my word that I won't reveal what you really are either, even if you don't fully understand what that is. It will keep us both alive longer if the world doesn't know what we really are,"

"I understand that," Kohaku agreed, although questioned why he was being so calm about the whole situation. He thought his brain would break down at the knowledge that demons actually existed, but instead, a sort of serenity overtook him. A feeling of belonging came with the knowledge, and Kohaku wondered if a demon slayer was what he was truly meant to be. Was that what his sister was? Did she use her missing persons business to mask her true profession? He'd have to ask her to find out for sure.

"Now, what to do with this one," Kagura sighed as she glanced at the man still out cold on the floor.

"Is he a demon too?" Kohaku asked, although felt like an idiot when Kagura gave him a disbelieving look.

"Is that not obvious, by this point?" she bit back, and Kohaku rolled his eyes with a nod while he grumbled about her attitude under his breath.

"Do you recognize him?" Kagura asked, making a point to ignore his grumbling. Kohaku stopped his complaining to take a closer look at the stranger. After a moment, he gave up with the shake of his head.

"No, I don't," he confirmed.

"Well, we'll need to dump him somewhere. I don't want him lying in my office for the rest of the day. I'll find a way to punish him for this later," Kagura huffed.

"Why don't we just put him in the lobby? He'll just think he nodded off while waiting to talk to you," Kohaku offered.

"Fine," Kagura replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, "just get rid of him, will you?"

"Alright, but..." Kohaku began, and saw the woman tense slightly, "what does this mean for us? I don't know if I can look at you as just my professor anymore,"

"You're going to have to," Kagura replied sternly, "I'm willing to keep your secret, so you have to keep mine. No matter the cost or discomfort it will cause," she added. She moved towards the edge of her desk before she picked out a shirt from one of her drawers.

"Here's a clean shirt that you can wear. You can keep it, if you want. I have no use for it," Kagura offered as Kohaku took the white button up polo shirt from her hand. He pulled it over his head before he let it fall to his waist. It was a little bigger on him, meaning it probably belonged to a taller man, but Kohaku was happy with the fit. It was better than having to walk back to his apartment shirtless.

He wanted to ask why his professor had a clean man's shirt in her desk drawer, but decided against it. He figured that he had learned more than enough personal things about his professor for one day.

"Is there a reason why you didn't kill me just now?" Kohaku asked.

"You're a demon slayer," Kagura replied, as if that was answer enough.

"Yes, but what does that matter? You nearly suffocated me earlier. You could have kept going and finished me off. So, why did you hesitate?" Kohaku couldn't help but ask.

"Because I don't think it would be so bad to have a demon slayer on my side, for once," Kagura replied with a knowing smile, "who knows? You might come in handy for me, someday,"

"Someday," Kohaku hesitantly agreed before he walked over to the stranger and lifted him up so he leaned against Kohaku's slightly taller frame, "I'll just drop him off at the lobby then. See you in class," he added before he dragged the unconscious demon out of his professor's office.

The walk to the lobby was quick, and Kohaku hadn't run into anyone on the way. He let the man collapse onto one of the lounge chairs before he turned to walk out of the building.

It was then that he realized he hadn't even asked his professor about the class project.

* * *

A/N: So, kind of an awkward ending, I know! But my fingers needed a break, and I thought it tackled what I wanted the chapter to cover. For those that are curious, I'm not sure if I'm going to create a Kohaku / Kagura ship in this fanfiction. As of now, I merely see them as building a relationship that will be purely platonic, in comparison to the more romantic relationship that will blossom between Sesshomaru and Rin. Let me know what you think, and if you would want more between Kohaku and Kagura! Reviews make me happy! =D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter up! Life has finally calmed down for me, for now. I hope you like this next chapter!

* * *

Rin stared back at the man before her, unsure of how she felt about what he just said. His gaze didn't waver as he patiently waited for her answer, even though he looked confident that she'd say yes.

"Would you rather do something else with your free time?" her professor asked her while lifting one elegant silver brow. Yes, I'd like to go back to my apartment and hide there forever – at least that's what she wanted to say. An embarrassed flush crawled its way to her cheeks as she turned her gaze to the floor and mildly shook her head.

"Good," he remarked before he pointed to a stack of books on a nearby table, "you can start by organizing those books. They're in an assortment of languages. If you can't read a title bring it to me and I'll tell you where it goes," he instructed before he turned his back on her and returned to his desk.

Rin watched him go in surprise before she hastily made her way to the books. She picked up the first one and glanced at the book spine. The title was written in English, which wasn't surprising. What was surprising was the title itself, _Current Theories on Demonology and How We Can Coexist. _Rin sneaked a peek at her professor, who didn't look up from the artifact he was cleaning. She knew he looked "exotic" by Japanese standards, but she didn't think he would be into the supernatural.

She wanted to ask him why such a book would be in his possession, but her voice remained in her throat. Instead, she kept the question to herself and walked over to the nearest bookshelf that had English titles.

Her curiosity was further peaked when she saw a wide variety of books that had to do with demonology that looked as dated as the artifact her professor was cleaning. It was a history museum, after all. Perhaps it was part of his collection.

Rin shrugged off her curiosity as she shelved the book and returned to the stack on the table. The next title wasn't in a language she recognized, but she wasn't able to ask for help from her professor either. She nervously gazed over to him, but his attention was focused elsewhere. She decided to look for similar symbols that resembled the language instead.

Within minutes she found the bookshelf filled with books in the same language. She gazed at the order, and presumed they were alphabetically organized like the others. Matching the first symbol with a similar one, she decoded the next symbols as best she could before she shelved the book. It looked like it fit there, and Rin silently prayed that she had it right.

She continued the process until the stack was gone. She glanced around for any other books before she turned to glance at her professor.

"Done already?" he asked, although he didn't look up at her. He held a new artifact in hand, and seemed to be scribbling down information about it in a journal.

"To be perfectly honest, I thought those books would give you trouble," he remarked as he continued working, "you surprised me. Have you studied other languages?" he asked, his eyes finally coming up to meet hers. Rin stood still for a moment before she lightly shook her head and gazed at the floor.

"Hn, well you certainly figured out how to shelf those books on your own without a problem," he continued before he returned his gaze to the artifact in his hand, "that's all I have for today. You're free to go," he added, effectively dismissing her. Rin gazed around the room for a moment before she wrung her hands nervously at the thought of leaving.

Although he had her working for free, the task had taken her mind off of the red-headed man after her. He was out there somewhere, and yet she hadn't given him a thought while she was inside the building. She feared that the moment she walked out, he'd invade her thoughts once more. Or worse, he'd ambush her while she was alone.

"You're free to stay," her professor offered. Rin's eyes shot up to meet his in surprise. He didn't look like he cared what she'd decide to do, but she was shocked that he would even offer.

"I won't pry into your life, it's your business. But if you don't want to go wherever you need to be, you're free to stay here," he added before he pushed out a nearby chair with the tip of his shoe. Rin managed a small smile at his invitation before she made her way over to him. She sat in the chair and studied the artifact in his hand.

It looked like the remains of a tea-cup covered in dirt and aged beyond salvaging. He used a tiny brush to gently clean the cup before he took a tool out of a sanitation jar. He pressed the sharp edge against the cup as he slowly outlined the pattern peeking out from under the dirt. He continued the process with precision, and his hand never wavered as he cleaned in silence.

Rin would have felt awkward with the silence, if his movements hadn't been so hypnotic. She was in awe of the precautions he took in his motions to make sure that he wouldn't damage the piece, and the overall beauty of the cup underneath the dirt and rust.

Floral patterns twisted and coiled around the dainty cup, and the white porcelain shined under the head lamp. She couldn't say how much time had passed while she sat there watching her professor work. The process was oddly soothing, and she could understand why the job was so appealing.

"The man who donated this to me told me it was trash," her professor murmured as he eyed his work, "not knowing the full extent of what lied underneath. This is proof that nothing can be judged by outward appearance alone," he added softly before he placed the cup on the table and started scribbling in his journal again. Rin took a curious peek before she hastily looked away when he caught her staring and lifted a brow.

"Are you curious about what I'm writing? You could just ask, if you're really that interested," he commented, and Rin hid her eyes behind the reflection of her glasses, "I'm documenting the age and approximate worth of the item," he added, even though she remained hidden from his golden gaze. She glanced up in surprise, and wondered why he tried so hard to get her to converse with him. Was he bothered by her silence? Or merely trying to reach out to one of his students?

She wasn't able to decipher the cold gaze that stared back at her, and lost her chance completely when the doors to the main building were thrown open. A beautiful woman strode into the museum with striking eyes and a form-fitting outfit. Rin blushed at how flattering the outfit looked on her, and at the thought that she would never have the courage to wear such revealing clothing.

"Sesshomaru," the woman began before her eyes shifted to Rin. Rin blinked in surprise when the woman's eyes suddenly changed from striking red to dark brown, and when she stared at the woman for a moment longer she convinced herself that she had imagined the whole thing. There was no way someone could change their eye color at will.

"Kagura, what a surprise," her professor greeted calmly. The woman crossed her arms over her ample chest with a slight grimace before she glanced at Rin again.

"I didn't realize you had company," she observed before her eyes turned towards her professor, "If I can have a moment of your time, Dr. Tashio. I really need to speak with you, in private," Rin glanced from one to the other before her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Suddenly, she felt like the unwanted guest and she hurriedly stood before she began to walk towards the exit.

"Hold on," her professor, Sesshomaru, commanded gently, "my offer from before still stands. I'll only be gone for a minute. Am I right, Kagura?"

"Yes," Kagura bit back impatiently before she gave Rin a once over as she walked past. Rin adverted her eyes as she passed, and turned to glance back at Sesshomaru. She tried to ask him if it was alright for her to stay with a pleading look in her eyes. He seemed to understand her silent question as he nodded his head once before he disappeared into one of the classrooms with Kagura.

Rin pursed her lips in unease, but decided against just leaving on her own. She cast a glance at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see that it was already past seven. Where had the day gone? Had she really spent all afternoon watching Sesshomaru clean and tag an artifact?

She let out a light huff before she pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket. She flipped the phone open and noticed that Kagome had tried calling her several times. There were also a fury of text messages left in her inbox from Kagome. Rin hastily read through them and grimaced at her ability to stress out her best friend.

She immediately sent her a text to let her know that she was alright and on her way home. She wanted to stay, but she knew it would only get darker the longer she waited. She was better off leaving while there was still some light left in the sky.

Rin wondered if she should leave a note for Sesshomaru, and noticed a blank sheet of paper lying atop his desk. She flipped it over to make sure it wasn't anything important before she scribbled a quick but grateful message to her professor for letting her stay and being so kind to her. She left the page atop his opened journal before she left the museum.

* * *

"What's so important this time, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked once his colleague shut the classroom door. She glanced up at him as her human eyes faded into her demonic ones, the red within them blazing like fire.

"That student attacked me tonight. The one I told you about before," she stated, and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the news. He knew the student was having trouble controlling his demonic side, but to attack a stronger and more mature demon was sheer madness. The boy must have a death wish.

"Are you injured?" he asked, and the wind sorceress shook her head.

"I was able to get him under control, but I'm not sure how lucky I'll be the next time. He was far stronger than I previously thought, and I was overconfident. That won't happen again, I can assure you. I'm worried he might attack a student next time," she answered while her lips thinned with unease.

"Have you had any indication that he might have already attacked other students? Besides the one he victimized in your class?" Sesshomaru asked, his mind instantly replaying his student's attempts at hiding her injuries from him earlier. The same young and very petite student still sitting at his desk.

"Not that I could tell. He hadn't bragged about it, at least," Kagura shrugged before her eyes instantly found his as a look of interest suddenly overtook her features, "Have you heard any rumors?"

"I haven't. It was merely a question," Sesshomaru replied. Kagura's lips curled into a knowing smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"A question sparked by the girl I saw sitting next to you?" she asked innocently, "how cute, you've found yourself a toy to play with,"

"She isn't a toy," Sesshomaru bit back.

"Oh? Why else would you be interested in a human girl? You've never taken to any of the human or demon women that have thrown themselves at you before. Perhaps your ability to deny them has finally disappeared?" Kagura questioned, her coy smile signaling that she was teasing him.

"She is one of my students," he replied, and inwardly cursed himself for opening his mouth.

"Oh I see," Kagura answered with a light laugh, "I didn't realize you had it in you, Sesshomaru. Going after one of your students? Scandalous," she mused with a sultry grin.

"We are getting off topic. If I remember correctly, you came here to tell me about the student who attacked you," Sesshomaru stated, trying to salvage the previous conversation. Although, he wasn't quite sure why he couldn't deny Kagura's claim outright.

"Avoiding the topic? Fine, I'll leave your little experiment alone," Kagura conceited with a disappointed sigh before her expression grew serious once more, "I wanted your advice on how we should handle this unruly student, before things really get out of hand,"

"We have to be careful how we go about this," Sesshomaru replied, "he's still a student of this University, which means he can use them against us if we attack him outright,"

"Oh, don't worry," Kagura waved him off with the flick of her wrist, "I've already attacked him. If he's going to press charges or go after our jobs, he'll file for mine first. It might just be a hunch, but I have a feeling that this kid is too proud to admit he was beaten by anyone,"

"You're thinking we should ambush him?" Sesshomaru asked, already knowing the repercussions such an action would create for them. Not only as professors at the University, but at the risk of being exposed as demons.

Not to mention his own waning ability to control his inner beast. He hadn't transformed into his full demonic form in nearly a century. He'd need adequate time to prepare before he went into battle, to ensure that he didn't end up killing the boy by accident.

"Not ambush him, challenge him. He's a young demon, but he's old enough to understand a challenge when he's offered one. He'll have to oblige, and you can rough him up a bit. You don't have to kill him, but scare him enough to know that he isn't invincible. You did tell me that you'd take care of it if he caused me any trouble, right?" Kagura added with an expectant smile.

"Yes, I did," Sesshomaru agreed. Although he didn't like the idea of wasting his time fighting a demon just to scare him, he was a man of his word. He had said that he would protect Kagura, and he had meant it.

"Glad to hear it," Kagura stated with a genuine smile, "I'll leave you and your student alone to continue...whatever you two were doing before I got here," she added with a wink before she left the room. Sesshomaru swallowed a groan, and dreaded all the jokes that would come out of Kagura's mouth in the time to come. She wouldn't let this opportunity slide, of that he was sure.

Sesshomaru quickly followed the wind sorceress out of the classroom, only to pause when he noticed her standing beside his desk looking at a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly concerned with the presence of a piece of paper on his desk, and the absence of a certain cinnamon eyed student.

"I was just admiring the note your student left you. It really is quite sweet. Who knew you could actually be a nice guy?" Kagura teased as she lifted the paper and handed it to him just as he appeared by her side. He glanced at the sheet and was surprised at how eloquent she sounded in the letter. He supposed he had gotten used to her silence that her words seemed almost alien to him.

_ Dear Dr. Taisho, _

_ Thank you for letting me stay with you today, I am truly grateful. It was great to watch you work, and see the love you put into all the artifacts you receive. I hope to get the chance to observe you again. See you in class! _

_ - Rin_

Sesshomaru placed the note back on his desk as he wondered if the girl would be alright on her own. The image of her cradling her injured shoulder plagued his mind, and the thought of her returning to that environment created an unwanted feeling in his chest.

"Did something happen to this student of yours?" Kagura asked, her voice suddenly sounding serious as she studied his face.

"Nothing that I can be sure of," Sesshomaru answered honestly.

"You better keep yourself in check, Sesshomaru," Kagura warned him, "don't forget that she's human. It's nice of you to protect her, but her lifespan is a fraction of ours and she's far frailer than any of us,"

"You don't need to be concerned with what happens between us," Sesshomaru snapped back, his voice coming out far sharper than he had intended. Kagura swiftly held up her hands as her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Whatever you say," she replied as she backed off, "just don't say I didn't warn you," she added as she made her way out of the museum.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, his upper lip still curled over his teeth in disdain as he sat back down at his desk. He didn't like that Kagura had left him in such a sour mood, but he couldn't blame her either. If the roles were reversed, he would have done the same thing to her. Demons, more often than not, kept to themselves. Only fools ever got involved with humans. So, why did he keep getting involved with this student, this human Rin?

She had shown her unease in his presence many times throughout the day, and still he continued to give her opportunities to remain at his side. He wasn't sure whether she accepted them to be polite or because she genuinely wanted his companionship. He wasn't even sure why he cared at all. This student had successfully thrown a wrench into the slow ticking gears of his peaceful existence. Only time would tell if she was worth the trouble she was destined to cause him.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm starting to dive into the "touchy-feely" realm with Sesshomaru and Rin. If it seems too fast, please tell me and I'll rewrite it! Sometimes I jump too far ahead during romantic build up, so I won't be offended if you think it's going too fast. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! Update! This has to be a personal record, especially coming from me. The notorious once-a-month (if that) updating author. I also want to thank everyone that reviewed, I really loved your feedback! It's what motivated me to update so fast! So you know what to do at the end of this chapter, right? (wink wink nudge nudge)

Anyway, onward to the next chapter!

* * *

Kohaku let out a sigh as he readjusted his backpack, again. He had done it at least five times since leaving the Annex, leaving his professor's office. His professor who just so happened to be a demon.

"Hn," Kohaku grunted with a wry smile, "even I think I'm crazy," he muttered. How could he accept such an outlandish thing? Sure, he had seen it with his own eyes, but what had he really seen? A student breathe fire like a dragon, a woman with the ability to control the wind around her? It sounded more like some messed up dream. He was a normal kid, living a normal life. That was it. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

He glanced up at the setting sun as he walked, wondering how he would confront his sister about the whole demon hunting business that she had kept hidden from him for so long. She was the last resource he had left to deny the whole thing. The only one who could keep him sane. Once she told him it wasn't real, he could write off the whole experience with his teacher as a bad dream and move on with his life.

_But I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about her,_ he thought, and paused as he gazed at the sidewalk. While he wanted to tell his sister about what had happened, he knew he couldn't. He didn't know what a demon slayer was, and figured it was for a reason. His professor had promised not to tell anyone about him, and he had to trust her. Likewise, she had trusted him not to talk about her, either. He had to respect the verbal agreement that they had made with each other.

He was momentarily distracted by movement out of the corner of his eye, and glanced up to spot a familiar pair of thickly rimmed glasses across the street. He blinked in surprise when he spotted her, but counted his blessings. He could use a little company.

"Hey," he greeted happily with a wave from the other side of the street. His classmate paused before she glanced over to him and waved back with a smile. Taking that as an invitation, Kohaku walked across the street to meet her.

"How's it going?" Kohaku asked once he made it to her side, and she gave a little shrug. He didn't miss the slight smile though, and wondered if something good happened. He wanted to ask her, but didn't want to pressure her either. She'd talk to him when she was ready.

"It looks like something good happened today," Kohaku added with a smile, "I'm glad,"

His classmate smiled before she nodded her thanks. They continued to walk down the street in comfortable silence before she suddenly stopped and looked up at him. Kohaku watched her as she started to signal him about something. She waved her hand horizontally towards him a couple of times, and Kohaku stared at her before it clicked.

"You want to know how my day was?" he tried, and smiled triumphantly when she nodded excitedly, "well, it's been a day. That's for sure," he sighed as his shoulders sagged. He wanted to open up about what happened, but his promise to his professor kept his mouth shut.

What his classmate did next surprised him. She gently patted his arm to get his attention before she smiled and shook her head. While she hadn't said anything, he could tell that she meant he didn't need to tell her about it.

"Thanks," he smiled as his body relaxed. His classmate nodded with an understanding look before they continued walking again.

"Are you heading home now?" Kohaku asked, casting a sideways glance her way. She merely nodded in return.

"Me too," he commented as he readjusted his backpack before he flinched when the strap grazed the burn mark along his arm. His classmate didn't immediately react, but he didn't miss the worried look that flashed in her eyes before she glanced at the sidewalk.

"It's getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?" Kohaku asked, hoping to lighten the mood. She paused for a moment before she hesitantly nodded with a shy smile. A large grin spread across Kohaku's face at the development. She hadn't talked to him, but walking her home was a start! She was starting to trust him.

"Alright, then lead the way!" Kohaku added with a light laugh. Her cheeks flushed before she nodded and her shy smile turned into a brilliant one. He let her walk a few steps ahead of him, and was amazed at the sudden confidence she exuded. Whatever had happened to her must have really been something to put her in such a good mood.

Her body swayed to a slow rhythm as she walked, and before long she began to hum. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the realization that she was the one humming. He didn't dare to breathe as he listened to the sound.

She kept her eyes trained ahead and soon her head started to bob to the rhythm of her humming. She acted like he wasn't even there. The feeling was surreal, like he was watching something he shouldn't have the privilege to see.

They continued like that for what could have been hours, days, but were probably only minutes. When the sound began to soften, and eventually disappear, his classmate glanced back at him nervously.

"You sounded great," he said, and felt like beating his head against a wall when she darted her eyes away and looked even more self-conscious. Why couldn't he ever say the right thing? Especially now, when she was finally feeling comfortable around him.

"I'm sorry, I've just never heard you make a sound before. It was nice," Kohaku commented honestly with the slight flush of his cheeks. She glanced back at him with those large eyes of hers before a brief, shy smile spread across her face. It disappeared far too quickly, and Kohaku couldn't help the slight clenching in his chest.

"You should smile more," he said with a smile of his own, "you have a pretty smile," he added in what he hoped was a friendly manner. She glanced back at him again before her own cheeks turned a rosy red. She gave a slight nod before her smile reappeared.

"Just like that," Kohaku nodded as he made a makeshift camera with his hands, "Perfect!" he grinned, her face in the center of the invisible frame. Her cheeks grew even redder before her smile grew, and a soft sound left her lips. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it, or if it had simply been the wind, but it sounded like she had laughed. Either way, he was enchanted by the sound. She was opening up, and it was a beautiful thing to witness firsthand.

"Come on," Kohaku coaxed as his hands fell to his sides, "it's getting dark. We better get you home," he added as he signaled her to continue leading him. She gave him a confident nod before she turned and began walking again.

They continued like that, in silence once more, but Kohaku hardly minded. He was reliving the personal victories that he experienced with her in his mind. He only hoped she continued to open herself up to him. He was a trustworthy person, and wanted her to know that she wouldn't get hurt if she let him into her world.

He paused when he noticed her stop in front of a couple of buildings. She turned to him before she pointed to the one in the middle.

"Is that you?" he asked, and she nodded with a smile, "well that's great! You're right off campus. It must be nice to live so close to everything," he stated, and his classmate gave him another nod. He walked with her the rest of the way until they made it to the door.

She glanced at the building for a moment before she turned to him and bowed her head in thanks.

"Whoa! There's no need to thank me so formally," Kohaku said while waving his hands frantically in embarrassment, "I volunteered to walk you, remember?" he added with a smile. His classmate gazed at him for a moment, perplexed, before she smiled and nodded happily. He would have said his goodbyes to her there and left, but someone coming out of her building had other plans.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" a male voice snarled as Kohaku was suddenly grabbed by the collar and hoisted above the ground. He let out a surprised grunt before he grabbed hold of the man's arm, trying to release his hold. The man holding him captive had long silver hair and golden eyes that blazed angrily. His classmate let out a faint gasp before she tried to pull on the man's shirt. She obviously knew him, but why had he lashed out at him?

"You're the one, aren't you?!" The man spat as he shrugged his classmate's hands off of his arm and shoved Kohaku against the nearest wall of the apartment building, "The one who attacked Rin?" he growled the question, and for a moment Kohaku was sure the man's eyes had flashed red.

His own expression darkened at the news. His classmate had been attacked? Since when? Why hadn't she told anyone? _Oh right, she doesn't talk very much_, he reminded himself. She probably wanted to keep the incident quiet, and didn't want it becoming public knowledge.

"She was attacked? When? By who?" Kohaku fired questions back, and the man's hold loosened as his angry golden gaze faltered. The man glanced at Rin, his classmate who finally had a name, for confirmation that he wasn't the guy who had attacked her. She didn't say anything, but the plea in her eyes was loud enough that words weren't needed. He wasn't the man who had attacked her.

"Feh," the man huffed as he let go of Kohaku and he stumbled before he regained his footing. Kohaku gazed from one to the other for some type of explanation, but neither looked like they were going to tell him anything.

"Isn't someone going to tell me anything? I just got attacked myself! No one's going to give me an explanation?" Kohaku asked as he looked at the pair. Rin ducked her head from his gaze, and the man refused to meet his gaze at all.

"Fine, don't tell me," Kohaku grumbled before his expression softened as his eyes fell on Rin. She looked scared, and possibly embarrassed that Kohaku had found out about the attack. Was she really that scarred from it? What, exactly, happened to her?

"I don't know if you go around attacking any man that walks Rin home, but if something serious is happening..." Kohaku began, and looked away, unsure of how to finish his own statement. Was he about to promise that he'd protect her? Could he really do that? He thought about the demon student who had attacked his professor, and of his professor herself. There were powerful beings out there that he didn't fully understand. What if he couldn't protect her from who or whatever was attacking her?

"It's none of your business," the stranger growled at him, "I saw a man with Rin, and reacted on impulse. I'll look more carefully the next time,"

"That doesn't change the fact that you feel it's necessary to do that!" Kohaku pointed out angrily, "No one goes around attacking random people on an impulse, unless it's a protective impulse. Something must have happened to...to..." Kohaku's words fell away as he looked over to Rin and saw the tears that were threatening to fall. Was what happened to her really that traumatic? Or was she embarrassed that he found out something was happening? All of the questions left unanswered swirled in Kohaku's mind, and made him feel utterly powerless.

"Rin, I..." Kohaku began, and felt his chest constrict painfully when she adverted her eyes and turned her head away from him. She had receded into herself again. They had made such progress, too. _Just let me in_, he silently pleaded her with his eyes. But she didn't see it, because she still refused to look at him. Whether it was out of anger or embarrassment, he couldn't be sure.

"I'll...I'll see you in class," Kohaku finished off, and inwardly flinched at how cold it sounded. See her in class? Like finding out she was being harassed, possibly attacked, by someone wasn't a big deal? But he didn't know what else to say, and he didn't want to subject her to any more questions.

Rin nodded her head solemnly, and didn't react with Kohaku waved goodbye as he turned and began walking away. The man by her side still blocked her protectively from his view as Kohaku withheld a sigh and continued on.

When he could no longer see the two, Kohaku kept his eyes trained on the sidewalk. He had taken one step forward towards Rin finally trusting him, and then two steps back with this little episode. He only hoped there was something he could do to make it up to her.

* * *

Rin watched her classmate leave before she dared to swipe at the tears threatening to fall. She had wanted to tell him about the man who had attacked her, but she just couldn't. She...felt like it would be wrong to force him into the middle of this mess. She also felt the pressure to explain consume her, and she just wasn't ready for that.

On the other hand, she had been mortified by Inuyasha's actions, but even more embarrassed when Inuyasha let the information about her attack slip. She had never asked him to protect her, and was worried he had just scared off one of her only friends.

"Was that guy really only walking you home?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around to give her a once over, searching for any injuries. Rin nodded her head before she furrowed her brows and swiped at Inuyasha's arm angrily.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know he wasn't harassing you? All I saw was him standing close to you, and I thought the worst. Kagome told me about how you were attacked, but didn't give me any characteristics of the guy. I thought that could have been him, and went to protect you!" he explained exasperatedly as Rin gave him a pointed shove before she suddenly pulled him in for a hug. She was angry at him for reacting without thinking, but knew he had done it because he had really thought she was in trouble. She couldn't be angry at him for that.

Inuyasha stiffened slightly before he let out a heavy sigh and returned her hug.

"I'm sorry. I reacted without thinking, I know. But goddammit Rin, Kagome and I have both been worrying about you," he stated gruffly, and his embrace tightened slightly as he rested his chin atop her head, "We weren't there for you when you needed us most, and now we both want to make sure that never happens again. Believe it or not, you're like the sister we never had, so you better not put yourself in any more dangerous situations,"

Rin nodded slowly against Inuyasha's shirt as she hugged him tightly in response before they let each other go. Inuyasha gazed down at her with a slight smirk before he casually ran his hand through her bangs, messing them up as he went.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. Kagome's made one hell of a dinner for us," he stated, and his smirk widened when Rin pushed his hand away with a pout before she smoothed down her bangs while she playfully glared at him.

"Oh, and one more thing," Inuyasha began as they walked into the building, "can you not tell Kagome about what happened? She'd kill me if she found out," he added hopefully, only to flinch when a mischievous glint twinkled in Rin's eyes.

"You – You're gonna tell her, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked, and Rin could practically see him envisioning all the horrible things Kagome would do to him when she found out he lashed out without thinking. She gave him a harmless shrug before Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You're going to keep it to yourself until it benefits you," he concluded, and let out an angry sound when Rin merely shrugged again, "Promise me, woman! I _want_ to live to see tomorrow!" he added, but Rin still refused to utter a word.

They made it up to her apartment just as Kagome finished setting the table, and she greeted the two with a brilliant smile. "Welcome home!" she said, and paused when she saw the two share a glance before Inuyasha looked uncomfortable.

"What happened?" she asked, picking up on the "subtle" cues her boyfriend was sending her best friend to keep quiet. She crossed her arms over her chest expectantly, and when neither said a word she grabbed Rin's arm and hastily dragged her into her room. She shut the door behind them before she whirled around to face Rin.

"Alright, Inuyasha isn't here. Now, tell me everything," Kagome commanded.

"I – He – Well, you see – " Rin began, relieved that she could finally talk freely. She wasn't so relieved that she had to spill everything to Kagome. She had really hoped to use the information against Inuyasha, if only for a little while. He had teased her more than enough times, knowing full well that she wouldn't say anything back. This information had finally given Rin some ammo to use against him.

"Out with it," Kagome ordered, giving Rin a look that indicated that she meant business. Rin straightened in surprise before she let out a light sigh.

"He thought I was being attacked by a man outside, but I wasn't. A friend from class was walking me home, and Inuyasha assumed the worst and attacked him. He interrogated him like he thought Kohaku was the man that had harassed me. An event that I thought was going to remain between us," Rin pointed out, to which Kagome straightened before she looked away guiltily.

"You know I can't keep quiet around him, Rin. He practically lives here with me, and we're getting pretty serious in our relationship. He knows how to get me to talk," Kagome confessed before her expression sharpened, "and you said he attacked your friend?"

"Yeah. Next time, if you're going to tell Inuyasha anything, make sure he knows the whole story," Rin grimaced, already dreading the fact that she was going to have to face Kohaku sometime. Being unable to talk to him was going to make trying to patch up their friendship that much harder.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I had him wait at the door for you," Kagome admitted as she looked at Rin sadly, "I was so worried that man was going to follow you here, and Inuyasha could at least put up a fight against another man. I'd be utterly useless," she added, and glanced worriedly at Rin. As if she was going to lash out at her, but she was surprised to see tears well up in her friend's eyes.

"Rin?" she asked, and was instantly pulled into an embrace. Rin held her friend close as she let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Thank you," she murmured, "for worrying about me. I've forgotten how good it feels to have someone worry so much over you,"

"Oh, Rin," Kagome sighed with a smile as she brushed a few of Rin's tears away, "it isn't only me, sweetheart. Inuyasha is worried about you too. You should have seen how protective he became once I told him about the attack. Like an overprotective guard dog," she giggled as she returned the embrace and held Rin close to her. The girls enjoyed each others embrace for a moment longer before they broke away.

Rin glanced at her friend, and debated on telling her about the scare she had earlier that morning, but decided against it. She didn't want to worry her friend further. Besides, she had gotten away and that man hadn't tried to pursue her.

"So," Kagome began before a smile appeared on her face, "you made a male friend in class, hmm?" she asked, and laughed with Rin's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm glad. Have...you tried to talk to him?" she asked, and Rin shook her head.

"I'm...trying to open up more," Rin said, and Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Small steps," Kagome replied before she took her friend's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze, "I remember how long it took you to open up to me, and I'm not even a..." Kagome trailed off as she bit her lip worriedly. Rin could tell she hadn't meant to bring that up, but she knew why she had.

"A man?" Rin finished for her, and Kagome nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I know you don't like to talk about what happened," Kagome said before Rin gave her hand a squeeze back.

"It's alright. It'll happen, one day," Rin replied with a smile. Kagome nodded back before she wound an arm around Rin's shoulders.

"I know it will. Now, let's go eat," Kagome suggested warmly, and Rin smiled before the girls left to rejoin the guard dog angrily muttering to himself in the kitchen.

* * *

Kohaku set his backpack down on the couch in the living room and glanced up in surprise when he noticed his sister in the kitchen. Their small apartment above her office was meant for one person, but they made it work. The floor plan was small, which meant the kitchen was right by the living room. In fact, if there hadn't been a wall divider in between the two spaces they would have been part of the same room.

"Hey, you're home," Kohaku commented as Sango turned to give him a brief smile before she returned to what she had been doing before he came in.

"And you're home late," she replied, "did something happen?"

"I walked my classmate home," he answered as his gaze fell upon the plate of uneaten dinner on his side of the table. He happily sat down and began eating, before he glanced over to his sister. She had three manilla folders open with pictures of girls and numerous papers filled with information within them. She glanced from one to the next before she began to jot notes down in her notepad, and returned her gaze to the pictures.

_Case files_, Kohaku concluded as he happily consumed his dinner in silence. It was only when Sango closed all three files that she broke the silence.

"Why did you pick these girls?" she muttered to herself.

"You think they're connected?" Kohaku asked back, and Sango looked up at him in alarm before she solemnly nodded her head. She must not have known that he had heard her.

"They all seem too alike not to be," she informed him, "shy, timid girls with no family to speak of. Young brunette girls with petite frames who mainly kept to themselves. No occupation or romantic partners. At least, that's the testimony from the witnesses that reported them missing. No one knew any of the girls well, so it took some time for anyone to notice their disappearances. They all were reported missing from this area within weeks of each other. It can't just be coincidence that they all disappeared around the same time,"

"You think they're being kidnapped for some other purpose?" Kohaku asked, already feeling like a pro after hearing his sister talk through many of her missing person cases with him.

"Possibly?" she asked back uncertainly, "These girls were pretty too. Perhaps they were taken to be used in some undercover prostitute business, or for drug trafficking? There could be a serial killer on the loose as well, who just prefers this type of female victim. We haven't found any bodies yet, but we haven't found the girls either. Regardless of what's going on, I have to find these girls and the ones responsible before more girls go missing,"

"Of course," Kohaku agreed, "I take it you'll be gone for awhile, then?"

"Or coming home late," Sango answered with a grimace, "I know you just started the semester, but I may end up ruining your sleeping schedule. I'll try to sleep on the couch if I come home at an ungodly hour,"

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll survive," Kohaku assured her, "It was worse when you followed that blade butcher case all four years of my high school career. At least I'll know you'll be home every once in awhile this time," he added with a tight smile. He didn't like remembering the time when his sister was running that case.

She had been gone for months at a time, and he had worried for her safety day in and day out until she called to let him know she was alright. Back then, she had only been able to call every few weeks. It had driven Kohaku nearly insane with fear for her safety. When she finally closed the case, he felt like he could breathe again.

When their parents died, Sango had just started college and Kohaku was starting high school. All they had left were each other. Kohaku never forgot that, and whenever his sister took on a case that kept her out of contact for awhile...he worried about her. He feared the day that he'd get the call telling him that she had died while investigating a case.

"I'll try to be at home more, too," Sango said, also with a tight smile. She had thought the same thing he had, and understood why he didn't like when she disappeared. He knew, like most times, that she'd break her promise. She had no control of a case, and Kohaku knew that she'd follow any clue or suspicion till the bitter end. Even if it meant little sleep or not returning home.

"Don't push yourself," he advised, "I've got a full schedule this semester, so I might not be home very much either," he added with a slight shrug.

"I'm glad you're following your passion for chemistry," Sango commented with a genuine smile, "you were always good at mixing chemicals to make great healing potions and chemical tools. You can really use that skill to help people,"

"Yup," Kohaku agreed while he returned her smile, "which reminds me, do you need anything made for this case?" he asked.

"I've already prepared it," Sango informed him, "I knew you'd be busy with classes, and I didn't want to burden you,"

"It's hardly a burden," Kohaku said before he asked a more serious question, "What type of people do you end up fighting when you take on a case?"

"The typical criminal types," Sango shrugged, "it makes my job a lot easier if I can take my enemy by surprise, which is why your tools always come in handy," she added with a proud smile.

"Have you ever come across anyone...different than the norm?" Kohaku asked.

"Different in what way?" Sango asked back slowly, her growing suspicion of his questions evident on her face.

"I don't know, just different," Kohaku replied with another shrug, hoping to ease her suspicions.

"Not really. I think I've fought just about any and every type of criminal who kidnaps people out there," Sango informed him, her shoulders relaxing as she sat back in her chair.

Kohaku wondered how he could ask his sister about the demon slayer mark on his shoulder, but decided against it. She had tensed at his attempt to turn the conversation in the direction of "different" criminals. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd be unwilling to openly converse about the existence of demons. Let alone tell him anything about his role as a demon slayer. He'd have to be patient, and maybe she'd tell him when she thought he was ready to handle the information.

His professor had said that only a demon slayer could have given him that mark, which meant that Sango must be one herself. She was the only one who trained him, and had the chance to make the mark on his shoulder and pass it off as a battle scar. She must have marked him for a reason, and he could only hope that she told him more about it soon.

"Any more questions?" Sango asked with a teasing smirk. Kohaku returned it with a smile before he shook his head.

"Nope. I'm done," Kohaku answered.

"Then it's my turn to ask the questions," Sango stated before her smirk widened, "so, you walked your little girl friend home?"

"She isn't my – "

"She's a girl, and she's your friend, right?" Sango clarified, and Kohaku slowly nodded, "then she's your girl friend. A girl that's a friend,"

"Now you're just teasing me," Kohaku groaned, knowing full well his sister was doing it on purpose, "and yes, she's a friend, but we're not in any kind of relationship. I just met her in one of my classes the other day. We barely know each other,"

"Do you want her to become something more?" Sango asked, and Kohaku's cheeks flushed before he glanced at the floor.

"It isn't like that,"

"It isn't? But you walked her home. I'm not sure how far she lives from here, but that's a pretty big step for a boy to do for a girl he just met," Sango pointed out, and grinned when Kohaku's face burned even more, "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed," she teased with a giggle.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled, not caring for his sister's teasing, "you don't know the half of it,"

"Did something happen between you two on the way home?" Sango asked. The teasing was gone from her voice, and replaced with concern.

"It's just – you know she doesn't talk a lot. Well, she started to hum for the first time – which I know isn't talking – but it was progress. I thought she was going to open up to me, but then some guy harassed me at her door. He thought I was someone...else," he added.

"Do you think he was her boyfriend?" Sango asked, and looked sympathetic, already assuming that was the reason why he was bothered. Kohaku thought back to his confrontation with the man before he shook his head.

"I don't think so. He wasn't angry that I was with her. He thought I might be hurting her,"

"Hurting her?" Sango repeated in surprise, "was she attacked?"

"That's just it. He thought I was the one who had attacked her, but wouldn't elaborate on it once he knew he had the wrong guy. I don't know who attacked her, or what he did, but that guy looked ready to kill me," Kohaku explained.

"You can press charges against him," Sango informed him, and looked ready to do just that.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was a one time thing. I never met the guy before, and he had no idea who I was. I probably would have reacted the same way if I knew she was being harassed by someone," Kohaku replied, "I don't even know how long it's been going on. It could have just happened, or it's been happening. It would explain why she keeps to herself so much,"

"That's horrible," Sango commented gravely before her eyes widened slightly, "wait a minute. Your friend, she's the girl you introduced me to the other day, right?"

"Yeah," Kohaku replied, "why?"

"She's young, pretty, brunette, keeps to herself..." Sango began muttering to herself.

"Hold on!" Kohaku said once he understood what she was thinking, "you don't think she's connected to your case! Do you?"

"I can't be sure, but she fits the profile. What about her family, do you know if she has any? What about a job?" Sango asked as she started to jot down more notes in her notepad.

"I just met her!" Kohaku retorted.

"I know," Sango replied as she rubbed her temples, "and I can't even be sure that she's being harassed by the same person we're looking for. Can you keep tabs on her, for the time being? It'd be a great lead to the scumbag responsible if we knew his next target,"

"I – I don't know how likely that will be," Kohaku admitted, "she seemed pretty upset when I found out about the whole thing. She wouldn't look me in the eye when I left,"

"Perhaps she's embarrassed. Guilty even," Sango answered as she tapped the back of her pen against her chin and glanced at her case files, "Perhaps they all acted like that. Maybe that's why the one who took them chose these girls to begin with. He knew they wouldn't immediately seek out help, giving him enough time to kidnap them, unnoticed,"

"Can you please stop including Rin in this serial kidnapping case?" Kohaku asked with a deep grimace, "you can't know for sure that she's a target," he added.

"We can't be sure that she's isn't, either," Sango pointed out, "I know she's your friend, but we have to treed carefully. If she is the next victim, we can get the upper hand on this guy. She could be used as bait to lead him out, or maybe our connection to the inside of the whole operation, or even – "

"Stop!" Kohaku yelled before he slammed his hands on the table and stood, "Rin isn't going to be a part of any of that! I'll keep an eye on her, but I refuse to put her life in danger if she really is the next target," he commanded.

Sango only stared at him in surprise before her expression softened, "That's fine with me. I'm sorry, Kohaku. All I've been thinking about is this case, and I didn't even stop to consider your feelings,"

"Happy hunting," Kohaku scoffed before he left the table.

"Kohaku..." Sango called after him, but he ignored her as he made his way to their room and shut the door behind him. He collapsed onto his bed, which was only a few feet away from his sister's. A wall divider separated the small one bedroom into two spaces. One for his sister, and one for himself. It wasn't as private as he would have liked. It was moments like these that Kohaku wished they could have actual separate bedrooms, and not just one with a paper thin wall divider between them.

When Sango came in to sleep, he knew he'd have to face her. He had never lashed out at his sister before, and wondered why he had taken her comments about Rin so personally. He barely knew Rin, and yet he felt so tied to her. Perhaps Sango classifying her as a potential target in the serial kidnapping case brought out a new fear in him. A fear that, even though he denied the possibility with all of his being, his sister might be right.

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Me, being the evil author that I am, will leave you all with that! Mwahahaha! (just kidding – expect an update soon!) Until next time!

P.S. I know this chapter was really Kohaku heavy, and I promise that won't be a forever thing. He's just my connection to Sango, who _will_ become a big part of the rest of this story. I'm not promising that he'll disappear completely – he's still connected to Kagura after all – but he definitely will have less of a role in the upcoming chapters. Just wanted to let everyone know, in case they were worried!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Fast update number 2! Hope you all enjoy the read!

As a side note, I've changed the name of the student harassing Rin. His name was Hachi before, but now it'll be Kasai. I liked the sound of the name better, and it means fire in Japanese, which seemed fitting. I've already made the change in previous chapters. Sorry for the random switch!

* * *

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_, Rin apologized silently as she tip toed past a sleeping Inuyasha, who was slumped on the couch. Rin had let the details of Inuyasha's actions against Kohaku slip to Kagome before she had gone to sleep, and her friend hadn't been happy.

Rin hadn't meant to get Inuyasha in trouble. In fact, the topic had come up because Rin wanted Kagome to thank him for her. When she asked her the reason why, Rin had to tell her what happened. It was only a matter of time before her friend saw past his kind act and focused on the physical attack. She wasn't pleased that her boyfriend had acted impulsively, as usual. As punishment, she had banished him to the couch for the night.

Rin withheld a sigh at the memory of the glare she got from Inuyasha for spilling to Kagome. His golden gaze had practically screamed "traitor," at her from the couch, and all Rin could do was hide in her room.

The floor squeaked underneath Rin's feet as she moved past Inuyasha, and she froze immediately. The man barely twitched, and Rin relaxed slightly before she continued to the kitchen. Once there, she grabbed an apple and froze on her way out.

Inuyasha was sitting straight up on the couch, and turned to look at her when she appeared again. She held the apple defensively against her chest as she waited for him to say something.

"Are you getting ready to go?" Inuyasha asked her quietly. Rin nodded as she surveyed him warily. Rin had never heard the man speak so lowly before, and she felt a nervous chill run up her spine. Had he really been that upset about what she did?

"I'm coming with you," he said it in the same quiet voice, but Rin could hear the command hidden within it. He wasn't going to let her object, but she wanted to ask him why. Why did he want to follow a mute girl around? Revenge? She couldn't think of a good enough reason.

"I know what I did to your friend last night was wrong. I should have gotten my facts right before I went and assumed he was the same guy who attacked you. That's why I'm coming with you, so you can point the guy out to me," Inuyasha explained. Rin hurriedly shook her head at his offer. It was kind of him to want to look out for her, but she couldn't have Inuyasha find out who Kasai was. She wouldn't doubt that he'd attack the guy the moment Rin identified him.

While she wasn't against Inuyasha scaring Kasai a bit, just enough to keep him away from her, she knew she wasn't worth all the trouble. Kasai hadn't really done all that much to her. Not enough to warrant a beat down by Inuyasha. Nothing compared to what the men ten years ago had done to her...and her family.

Rin withheld the tears as the flashback nearly blinded her with its vividness. She didn't need to think about that now.

"Rin? Are you OK?" Inuyasha asked worriedly, and finally sounded more like himself. Rin wiped her eyes quickly before she nodded her head with what she hoped looked like a confident smile. By the look on Inuyasha's face, it wasn't very convincing.

"Come here and sit down," he said kindly as he waved her over to the couch. Rin came without a fight, and sat on a chair near the couch. Inuyasha didn't look pleased with her choice, but he didn't pressure her to come any closer.

"I know you're a very private person," Inuyasha began as he fidgeted somewhat awkwardly on the couch, "and you probably weren't too happy when you found out that Kagome told me about what happened to you. I get that. What I don't get is why you don't want anyone's help," he added. Rin only shrugged in response, and Inuyasha let out an agitated sound.

"This is what I'm talking about! You act like something doesn't bother you, when it obviously does, and close yourself off to everyone but Kagome. She's a great person, don't get me wrong, but you must want to reach out to other people every once in awhile, right?" Rin rubbed her arm with her free hand self-consciously as she tried to look at everything but Inuyasha. She didn't like his questions, or the fact that he was practically cornering her. Her body tensed as her other hand tightened around the apple in her grasp.

"Damn, I'm no good at this," Inuyasha groaned as he grimaced and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm trying to tell you that I'm here for you – as a friend. So, if you need to talk about anything, my ears are always open," he offered before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked terribly embarrassed.

Rin stared at her friend for a moment before a smile curled her lips and she hurriedly covered her mouth when her body began to shake. Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously before a look a horror crossed his face.

"Your – You're laughing at me!" he exclaimed in disbelief as a soft sound began to leave Rin's lips. She was having a hard time controlling her laughter, and before long her hand fell away. She gave Inuyasha a helpless look before her giggles resurfaced. She seemed to be stuck in a giggling fit. She grabbed her sides as she tried to stop it, but it only made her laugh harder.

"This is exactly what I get for trying to help you!" Inuyasha huffed with a glare, "you end up laughing at me – laughing – wait, you're...laughing?" he suddenly asked in amazement. He seemed to finally notice that the mute girl wasn't acting entirely quiet anymore.

Rin managed a shaky smile in between giggles before she nodded. Her smile turned into a grin when Inuyasha looked even more confused. She shouldn't be laughing at him. He really was trying, but how he went about it...she couldn't help herself! It was just so funny to see Inuyasha, the tough guy, showing her his softer side.

"I've never...heard you make a sound before," Inuyasha stated in wonder before a crooked smile curled his lips, "maybe I'm better at this pep talk stuff then I thought!" he announced proudly. Rin could only smile as her laughter died down.

"But seriously, Rin, I want you to show me the guy that attacked you," Inuyasha said suddenly as his expression grew more grim, "this guy won't leave you alone if he knows he can get away with it," he added. Rin bit her lower lip as she gazed at the floor, finding herself receding into her mind once more.

"Let me help you," Inuyasha pressed, "I won't start a fight with him, I promise. I just want to know who I have to scare if I see him lurking around,"

Rin eyes met Inuyasha's as she studied his face. He looked sincere, but Rin couldn't help but feel like he was going out of his way for her. She didn't deserve it.

"Rin, I – "

"Mmph...Inuyasha? Rin? What's going on out here?" a tired Kagome asked as she came out of her room rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha turned from Rin to glance at his girlfriend, and Rin took the opportunity as her chance to escape. She scooted out of her chair and whirled around before she briskly headed towards her room.

"Morning, beautiful," she heard Inuyasha flirt to her friend, "Hey Rin, wait! I still want to – "

"Let her go. She has to get ready for class," Kagome muttered before Rin heard her collapse on the couch, and probably into her boyfriend's arms. She silently thanked her best friend for inadvertently covering for her before she disappeared into her room.

It didn't take her long to get ready, and she taped a brief 'thank you' note intended for Inuyasha on Kagome's door before she left.

* * *

Sesshomaru was not amused. At all. Not only had a student come to speak with him about matters he had already lectured on, but she acted like she didn't understand the material at all. He used the term 'act' because that was exactly what she was doing.

"Dr. Taisho," the girl whined with what he assumed she thought was a flirty smile, "I really don't get it. Tell me again how the Feudal Era divided up parts of Japan," she added as she twirled a strand of raven hair around her index finger. So he told her, again. And she only stared at his mouth, again.

As if her intentions weren't apparent enough, she scooted her chair closer to his before she dipped her body to jot down notes in her journal. He didn't miss that she had angled herself perfectly so he could get a glimpse of her cleavage as she continued to write. He withheld the need to roll his eyes. Humans. He could see why their species overpopulated the planet, especially if they were as sexually driven as this student.

"I think I finally get it!" the girl said while she clapped her hands together happily. It seemed the third explanation was the charm.

"Thank you, Dr. Taisho," she smiled before she moved to place her hand over his, "I don't think I'd ever understand this material without your help," she added as she rolled her shoulders back and jotted her chest forward.

Sesshomaru withdrew his hand from beneath hers and nodded, "Of course. You're welcome to come back anytime for more help. Have a good day," he told her politely, the words rehearsed like one of his lectures in his mind. He dealt with girls like her on many occasions, and learned through experience the best way of handling them. The more distant and polite he acted, the less interested they became.

As he predicted, his student pouted slightly at his generic response before she collected her things and left his office. He didn't miss the sound of excited chatter as her friends met her at the door and stole a couple of glances at him. His student ushered them away quickly before she lowered her voice and they left in a fury of whispers. Sesshomaru held in another sigh.

Sesshomaru was about to get out of his chair to get started on another artifact when a knock sounded at the door. A young man stood in the doorway with red hair and matching colored eyes. Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed as he took in the sight of the lanky boy. He appeared human, but his red eyes resembled that of a demon's.

He also thought the boy looked a lot like the student Kagura had described to him the night before. He couldn't be sure if they were the same person, because this boy didn't exude any demonic aura. Except for his eye color, Sesshomaru would conclude that he was human.

"Dr. Taisho?" the boy began before he gave him a crooked smile when Sesshomaru nodded in reply, "Great. I was worried I had the wrong office. My name is Kasai, and I'm a student in your Feudal Era history class," he explained.

"And?" Sesshomaru questioned with a raised brow.

"Oh, wow. You don't waste any time," Kasai laughed while he squared his shoulders, "I just wanted to let you know that I have to go out of town in about a month. I'll be gone for...awhile, and I wanted to let you know in person. Just in case I'd miss an important exam or lecture that you'd like me to make up," he explained.

"The course syllabus has all the topics I'll cover," Sesshomaru informed him coolly, "As for exams...those cannot be made up. You need to be present to get the credit," he added.

"There has to be some way I can make up an exam! This trip is out of my control!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Then you should have waited until after the semester to take it," Sesshomaru suggested levelly.

"I didn't choose the dates on purpose, Sir," Kasai replied venomously, and instantly captured Sesshomaru's attention. As did the demonic energy that flared to life around the student.

"What's the trip for?" Sesshomaru asked, and kept his curiosity hidden behind his neutral mask.

"It's...personal," Kasai replied, his demonic energy still swirling dangerously around him. While the power in itself was strong, Sesshomaru believed the boy was unaware of it. He really was just a young demon who hadn't learned how to control the beast within him.

"If it's really unavoidable, then I can make an exception," Sesshomaru stated, and watched in interest as the energy began to fade around Kasai. Perhaps he had spoken too soon. Perhaps the boy was in more control than he let on.

"Thank you – "

"But you still need to tell me what the trip is for," Sesshomaru interrupted, "and I'll decide if it deserves an exception,"

"I told you, it's personal!" Kasai retorted, his energy flaring back to life, "This isn't fair! You shouldn't have the right to blackmail me into telling you personal information,"

"It isn't blackmail, I can assure you," Sesshomaru replied calmly, "I have to give you the exam on my own time, outside of class, and I need to make sure it's for a good reason," he added, and Kasai clenched his jaw before he let out a low sigh.

"Fine," he muttered as he glowered at Sesshomaru, "I'm leaving for a funeral overseas. There was a...death in the family. Is that reason enough for you?"

"That's fine," Sesshomaru answered without hesitation, "I have a busy schedule, so make sure to remind me to give you the exam before you leave," he added dismissively. Kasai's nostrils flared before he shut his eyes briefly and nodded.

"Thank you, Professor," he said coolly before he turned and left his office. Sesshomaru watched him leave with narrowed eyes, knowing full well that the young demon was the one Kagura had mentioned. He fit her description perfectly, and had the raw power that he couldn't control to match.

While he'd like to challenge him as soon as possible, he also had to take the time to prepare. His inner beast began to claw and snap its teeth in excited aggression at the thought. He struggled to keep his human facade from fading, and possibly reveal the demon markings underneath.

He shuddered slightly when the beast nearly overthrew his willpower, and his demonic markings flashed for a moment before his human cover reappeared. It seemed his beast was ready and willing to challenge the younger demon, but Sesshomaru knew it was unwise to release such a powerful force on the boy, and expect him to live.

Once night fell, he'd find a secluded place to let his beast run free. Only then could he trust that willpower alone would be enough to control it in a fight.

* * *

Rin took in an encouraging breath before she entered the museum. She knew she'd be seeing him there, and there would be no escape. She only hoped her red haired harasser would leave her alone, if only for a day.

She also knew that Kohaku would be there, too. How would he act when he saw her? Would he smile and act like nothing happened, or ignore her completely? She silently prayed that he would do the previous, so she'd be able to keep the friendship they had made.

The entrance calmed Rin's nerves slightly as she took in the exhibits, and noted a familiar tea cup sitting in it's own showcase. It looked even more beautiful than it had the day before, and she smiled before she gently caressed the glass enclosure it was surrounded by.

"Rin!" she glanced up in surprise before she spotted Kohaku running towards her. A forced friendly smile was plastered on his face, and Rin inwardly flinched at the realization that he had to fake his sincerity. It was all because of her. Because she had started to let him into her life.

"I was worried I wouldn't catch you before class started," Kohaku stated between gulps of air as he bent down to catch his breath, "I wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly yesterday. I wasn't sure what I should have done, and I didn't want to make you any more uncomfortable," he added as his fake smile faded away to a slight grimace.

Rin could only shake her head, signaling that he didn't need to apologize. _He's so nice_, she thought, and marveled at the fact. So why was she still afraid to speak? _Because they had been nice too,_ she reminded herself, and shut her eyes painfully at the memory of the group of smiling men who had treated her kindly on that fateful day. Their smiles turned into malicious grins, their innocent act easily seen through by everyone but the eight year old version of herself. That ever trusting, ever naive, eight year old girl.

"Rin, are you alright?" Kohaku asked as he grabbed hold of her arm. She knew he had done it to comfort her. He only had good intentions, but she pulled her arm away from him violently anyway. His hold had been firm, like Kasai's had been...like those men had been when they held her down and made her watch.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm really messing this up with you," Kohaku groaned as he ran his hand over his mouth, "I didn't mean to upset you. It was wrong of me to grab you like that," he apologized, his voice instantly pulling Rin out of her flashback.

Rin hurriedly shook her head at his apology before she pointed to herself and bowed her head.

"Please, don't do that," Kohaku pleaded weakly as he moved to grab her again, but withdrew his hand at the last second, "you're the last person that needs to apologize," he stated with a grim smile.

Rin looked into her friend's eyes, and was surprised to see the warmth within his dark eyes. He didn't judge her for her reaction. He didn't get cross with her for being mute. He didn't even want an apology from her.

_He really is a nice guy_, Rin thought fondly before a shaky smile spread across her lips. She wanted to thank him for being so understanding, but her body refused to cooperate. She took hold of his hand instead, and gave it a friendly squeeze.

Kohaku gazed at their joined hands for a moment before he returned her squeeze with a smile, "I know you didn't want me to find out what I did last night, but I swear I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe. Even if that means walking you home every night, or being around whenever you need a friend," he told her, and Rin's eyes watered with unshed tears at the kindness of his words. She gave him a kurt nod of agreement before she tugged him alongside her.

_Thank you_, she mouthed to him, and watched as Kohaku read her lips and a genuine smile appeared on his face. "Any time," he replied, and they walked to class hand in hand. As they came upon the lecture hall, Kohaku opened the large door for them.

Rin's cheeks heated as a collection of eyes turned to gaze at them as they entered. Among them were a pair of golden eyes that studied them for a moment before they turned away in disinterest. The other eyes weren't as polite, and openly stared at the pair as they walked to the back of the lecture hall.

Kohaku gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they found desks next to one other and sat down. Rin was about to let go of his hand when she spotted a head of red hair a few rows away from them. _It's him_, she thought fearfully as she squeezed Kohaku's hand harder.

Kohaku glanced at her before he followed her gaze, "Is that him?" he whispered and Rin nodded, "he won't hurt you, Rin. I promise," he assured her in a whisper. Rin could only trust his word as their hands fell away and they focused their attention on their professor at the front of the classroom.

* * *

His student had surprised him, again. Not only had she come to his class late, but she brought a boy trying to pass off as a bodyguard with her. He stood tall and carried himself confidently, but he was far too lanky and gentle-looking to intimidate anyone.

Sesshomaru commended him on giving his student, Rin, a sense of security. He saw it in her eyes when their gazes met. She still blushed in embarrassment, but he saw how she held herself taller than before. She looked comfortable next to her makeshift bodyguard.

He politely turned his attention away as they passed before he caught sight of the red haired student, Kasai. He watched the young demon as he stared at Rin intently, as if begging her to look up and meet his gaze. He would have thought Kasai was merely looking in mild interest like the other students, but the intensity of his gaze raised doubts in Sesshomaru's mind.

Kasai had a significant interest in Rin, and Sesshomaru wanted to know why. He already knew the young demon was capable of making unfavorable decisions. It wouldn't surprise him if the demon continued down the same path.

Once Rin and her companion passed Kasai, the demon turned his gaze away from her and continued the conversation he was having with the girl beside him. Sesshomaru ignored the need to challenge the boy right then and there, and instead chose to open the class textbook and begin the lecture.

He'd have his chance to fight the demon eventually. He just needed to be patient.

* * *

Rin was thankful when Sesshomaru brought the class to a close. It hadn't been a long class, but she was relieved nothing horrible had happened. She was also thankful that Kasai hadn't once turned around in his seat to look at her.

She had glanced at the back of his head every once in awhile during the lecture, and noted that his focus was primarily on the girl beside him. She was a pretty blonde with blue eyes and a toned figure. Rin was surprised when the girl leaned against Kasai and whispered into his ear before the two shared a smile. She appeared to be flirting with him, and he looked just as interested in her.

She could only hope that Kasai wasn't harassing the girl, but she looked far too happy around him for that to be happening. She wouldn't be happy if he was harassing her, right?

She wondered for the briefest moment if she had misjudged Kasai, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. There was a reason she was avoiding him, and that wouldn't change anytime soon. No matter how personable or kind he pretended to be.

"Ready to go?" Kohaku asked her quietly. Rin merely nodded before she stood and walked beside Kohaku towards the exit. She glanced over to Sesshomaru to see him speaking to another student before he caught her staring. She blushed slightly as she sent him a weak smile and awkwardly waved.

It had been an impulse. She wasn't even sure why she did it. He had reached out to her before, so it only seemed polite to return the gesture. Rin felt even more awkward about it after she let her arm fall to her side without receiving any kind of reaction from him. She looked away, embarrassed, and glanced back at him right before she and Kohaku left the room.

She caught the slightest of smirks curl her professor's lips as they passed.

"Rin," she heard his low voice call to her, and Rin froze in surprise. She shared a quick look with Kohaku before she turned back to Sesshomaru.

"I need to talk to you," he stated, "wait by my desk. I'll meet you there when I'm done here," he added before returning to the conversation with his other student. Rin blinked twice before she slowly turned back around and glanced up at Kohaku. Her friend shrugged before they left the classroom together.

"I wonder what's up with that," Kohaku murmured before he looked down at Rin, "do you want me to wait for you? I'd be more than happy to," he added kindly. Rin smiled back at him before she shook her head. She didn't want to burden him.

"Alright," Kohaku replied hesitantly before his eyes widened slightly and he began to search his pockets for something. Before long he found a scrap piece of paper and grabbed a pen from his backpack. "If you want me to walk with you to class or home, here's my number. You can get a hold of me anytime," he stated and handed over the slip of paper when he was finished writing on it.

Rin smiled and nodded before her friend said goodbye and went on his way. When he disappeared from sight, she made her way to the desk Sesshomaru had mentioned. The sight of it instantly reminded her of the night before, and she smiled. Something about the space felt...safe. As if just being there would keep away anything that would want to hurt her.

It had been a long time since Rin had ever felt that way, and she wondered why Sesshomaru was the one who ignited that feeling within her. As if summoned by her thoughts, her professor's voice caught Rin's attention.

"Thank you for waiting," he said before he came into her line of vision. More specifically, his lower chest, which was at her eye level. The top of her head barely made it to the center of his chest. She was never aware of their height difference until that very moment. She blushed when she realized she was still staring at his chest, and hurriedly looked away so not to give him the wrong impression.

"Let's go to my office. It's more private there," he added, and Rin's cheeks heated even more. More...private? Just what did her professor want to talk to her about? She didn't have much time to dwell on the thought, because her professor was already a couple of strides ahead of her.

She hurried after him, and followed him around a few hallway turns before an office at the end of the hall came into view. He walked into it first, and Rin followed close behind.

It was a simple office, with little decorative items scattered around the room. All the furniture, except for the two white chairs in front of his desk, were black. Black dressers, filing cabinets, desk, and even the big chair behind the desk was black.

Rin realized that there wasn't anything personal in his office at all. No friend or family photos, kid drawings, or gifts from friends were anywhere in the room. Everything felt cold and distant. It was almost like the room had been staged, and Sesshomaru had never made it his own.

Despite the lack of personal items, Rin had to admit that it _felt_ like his office. She barely knew her professor, but she remembered how focused he had been on his work the night before. He seemed the type to put his all into being the best at what he did, and his office reflected that necessity. He didn't want to be distracted by anything that wasn't work. She admired his work ethic, and secretly wished she could be as devoted to something in her life.

"Have a seat," Sesshomaru offered as he gently shut his office door. Rin sat in one of the white chairs opposite of his, and waited for him to sit as well. Sesshomaru made his way around the desk before he sat and looked right at her. Rin's eyes widened slightly at having his full attention before she shielded them with her glasses and gazed self-consciously at the floor.

"I apologize in advance for asking about your personal life, Rin," he began, and Rin felt her heart flutter at the way he said her name, "but I am only looking out for your welfare," he added, and Rin looked up at him in alarm. Suddenly, this "private" chat had turned in a completely new direction.

"You don't need to give me details if it makes you uncomfortable," he assured her levelly, "but I have been warned about an aggressive student's behavior by another professor at this University. She mentioned that this student has already attacked another student, and may target more students in the future," he explained. Rin gulped nervously at the news. Another student had been attacked? Was Sesshomaru talking about when she was attacked? How had that gotten out to the school and the faculty so fast?

"I want to know if you've been harassed or attacked by a student in my class," he stated, and she felt cornered by his focused gaze. She glanced to the floor before she shifted her attention to one of his decorative pieces in his office.

"This building is open until midnight. We can wait here until you give me an answer," he informed her. Rin squirmed in her seat as she tried to think of a way out of the situation. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sesshomaru, he had made it clear that other professors were worried about this attacker as well, but she didn't want to admit that she was a victim. Especially to someone who barely knew her. It made the situation all the more real to her, and all she wanted to do was deny that she was ever harassed.

She remembered how shaken she had been the night Kasai first came up to her, and how hard it was to tell Kagome about it. Kagome, her best friend who she trusted more than anyone else, and she had still feared what her reaction would be to the news.

_Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way_, Rin suddenly thought as her eyes were drawn back to Sesshomaru's. _I'm afraid to tell anyone because I don't want it to be real, but it WAS real. Maybe if he knew that I was attacked, he'd help me. Like Kohaku offered to do when he found out,_ Rin wondered. Sesshomaru stared back at her intently, his eyes traveling over her face for clues on what she was thinking.

Rin wrung her hands together before her shoulders sagged and she hesitantly nodded. A silver brow rose slightly before Sesshomaru sat up straighter. "Was your attacker a red headed male? Tall? Sitting beside a blonde girl in today's class?" he asked, and Rin nodded to every question. She gave him a quizzical look when he mentioned the blonde girl, since that would mean Kasai was the student Sesshomaru was talking about.

Then she wondered just how dangerous Kasai was, if he was the attacker Sesshomaru and the other professors were concerned about. It would also mean that Kasai has attacked another student before her. Rin could only shudder at the thought.

"Have you filed a report about the attack with the University?" Sesshomaru asked, and Rin shook her head, "Police report?" again, Rin only shook her head in response. "Have you told anyone about the harassment?" Rin nodded.

"Do you want to make this student's harassment public knowledge?" Sesshomaru asked, and Rin hurriedly shook her head in horror. The last thing she wanted was to get questioned by police and treated differently by fellow classmates. To her surprise, Sesshomaru seemed pleased by this information.

"Then we'll keep it discrete," he promised her, "but you must report to me immediately if it happens again. Do you understand?" he asked, and Rin nodded.

"Good," he said before he turned his golden gaze away from her, "how's your shoulder?" he asked suddenly. Rin glanced at him in surprise before she lowered her gaze and rubbed her shoulder absentmindedly.

She hadn't even realized Sesshomaru had been aware of her injured shoulder from the day before. It would explain why he'd pull her aside for questioning when he heard complaints about student harassment from other professors.

Her shoulder felt better, but when had that happened? Had the pain really vanished without her noticing?

"Does it hurt?" he asked, and Rin shook her head, "Let me have a look at it," he offered, but it came out as more of a command. Rin's cheeks burned as she hastily stood from the chair and shook her head. But he had already made his way around the desk, and was at her side before she could protest further.

His hand came up to rest against her shoulder, and his longer fingers applied light pressure to the joint. His other hand lightly took hold of her wrist as he lifted her arm and kept her from moving.

She waited for something to happen. A horrible memory or fear to flood her mind at his touch, like it had when Inuyasha reminded her of the night or when Kohaku grabbed her by accident, but nothing happened. Tears didn't appear in her eyes and she didn't flinch away, instead her body relaxed in his hold as he continued to inspect her.

His golden gaze remained focused, never wavering from her shoulder. Even when Rin's cheeks heated further and her heart raced within her chest. But it wasn't fear that brought on her blush or rapid heartbeat. It was him. His closeness, his scent, the way that his height towered over her own.

She already knew he was an attractive, exotic looking man, but having him this close to her let her really see just how attractive he was. His golden eyes were sharp and calculating, and thoroughly enticed her. His chin protruded forward, signaling possible arrogance behind his polite mask. His square jaw and straight nose were strong features that exuded strength and power.

The most striking feature about him was how protective he was towards her. Everything about him was intimidating, and yet Rin felt safe with him. Something she hadn't felt before with a stranger, especially a _male_ stranger. It had taken her nearly a year to get used to Inuyasha touching her in any way. It had taken Sesshomaru two days.

"It appears to be fine," he said, his face mere inches from hers, "any bruising?" he asked. It took a moment for Rin's brain to process his question before she shook her head. Her attention had been on how good his voice sounded, and the warmth of his breath against her cheek. She was still amazed at how she felt around him, and how his closeness didn't send her running in fear. It sparked a whole other feeling entirely.

"You refuse to speak," Sesshomaru observed as he let her go and pulled away slightly to survey her, "are you afraid?" he asked levelly. Rin could only stare back at him in silence, wishing she could voice why she was afraid to speak. Her voice refused to cooperate, as usual, and she could only look away defeatedly.

"It's unhealthy to keep everything inside," Sesshomaru remarked, "if you have something to say, fear shouldn't hold you back," he added, and Rin mutely nodded.

"You nod, but are you listening?" he asked, and Rin looked up at him in surprise, "Speak, Rin," he commanded when he had her full attention. Rin opened her mouth to comply to his demands, but again her voice failed her. Despite his words, her fears, her doubts, and the lesson she learned on that fateful day kept her mute.

His golden eyes suddenly glossed over with something akin to disappointment before he put more space between them. "If you won't speak, then there's nothing left for us to discuss. You may go," he said, effectively dismissing her. Rin felt her chest constrict painfully at his cold words, and for feeling like she failed him somehow.

"When you are willing to speak, my door is always open," he suddenly offered, and for the briefest of moments gold met cinnamon. Rin's eyes widened slightly at the determined look in his eyes, and found herself smiling. He was disappointed that she hadn't spoken, but the look in his eyes proved that he also wasn't giving up on her. In his own way, he was supporting her like Kohaku.

His own lips slid up into a faint smile before he moved to open the door for her. Rin nodded her thanks as she waved goodbye to her professor. His smile stayed in place, but he didn't wave back. Rin didn't take offense, and she even preferred his lack of a send off. He wasn't saying goodbye because he wasn't going anywhere. He promised to keep his door open for her, and she believed him.

* * *

A/N: So, probably not exactly what everyone wanted for a Sessh/ Rin moment, but I promise it'll get better! I also don't want it to turn into straight romance, since their relationship is supposed to be "complex." Still trying to wrap my brain around this plot idea, so please bear with me! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the delay everyone! Classes have started again, so my updates may take longer than before. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews always make my day, and I love getting feedback from you! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

* * *

Sesshomaru's gaze followed his student out, and he pondered why she still remained mute. Not that her life mattered, he was merely curious. He always presumed humans were an overly social species that thrived on interaction. So, when faced with one that didn't follow that stereotype, Sesshomaru couldn't deny his interest.

He was sure once he found out the reason, his curiosity would fade and he could return to ignoring humans altogether. Her eluding him made him crave the truth even more. Her silence baited him, challenged him in a way. As if she was withholding a precious item from him, tempting him with promises of a peek at it if he pursued her.

An amused smirk curled his lips as he reveled in the fact that he was glorifying a human. That was all she was, nothing more. It was all she'd ever be. So, why did she continue to consume his thoughts?

His musings were cut short when a familiar scent caught his attention. His eyes widened slightly when he recognized Kasai's demonic energy. He was sure he had seen the young demon leave after class. He had made sure of it before he had spoken to Rin. There were no other classes scheduled at the museum for the rest of the day. Why had he come back?

Sesshomaru calmly rose from his desk before he made his way to the hallway. He followed Kasai's demonic aura until he found himself at the back entrance of the building. He had only been there for a moment, before he had retreated outside. Had he been waiting for something? Or someone.

Sesshomaru cursed his own stupidity as he burst through the door in hot pursuit of the young demon. Once Rin confirmed that Kasai had attacked her, he should have realized the demon would come after her again. He should have never allowed Rin to leave his office.

* * *

Rin started to hum as she walked out of the museum, finding herself in a much happier mood than she had been that morning. Her thoughts drifted back to her teacher, and she smiled. Even if he seemed hard around the edges, she was happy that he wasn't as cold as he appeared. Being attracted to him didn't hurt, either. She blushed at the thought.

"There you are," a familiar voice remarked coolly. Rin froze as her head snapped up in time to spot Kasai step in front of her. He wasn't very large by male standards, but he was big enough to be a threat to Rin's petite form.

She reclined from her classmate, only to flinch when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"It isn't very nice to walk away when someone's talking to you," he commented before he pulled her roughly against him, "I've only been nice to you, why don't you return the favor?" he asked as his other arm wound around the small of her back to keep her trapped against his lean body.

She struggled against his hold as she looked around frantically for someone to help her. Unfortunately, Kasai had chosen a deserted alley at the back of the museum to ambush her. Her fearful eyes returned to Kasai's blazing ones when his hold on her wrist tightened to a painful degree.

"You're making me do this to you, Rin," he told her as he ground his teeth together, "if you hadn't ignored me...If you hadn't acted all high and mighty, like you're better than me...We could have been friends," he added, and sounded almost...empathetic. Rin didn't have much time to dwell on it, because her wrist was fiercely pulsing in protest against the pressure Kasai was exerting on it. She was sure if he kept going, he'd end up shattering the bone.

Tears pricked the ends of her eyes as Rin glanced around again for a sign of anyone. The alley remained desolate, much to her dismay.

"Please don't cry," Kasai whimpered as his hold on her wrist relaxed. He let it go to bring his hand up to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, and Rin was momentarily stunned by his gentleness. Although, she didn't pause for long.

With her wrist once again free, she slapped Kasai across the face as hard as she could. Her classmate blinked in surprise, but his head didn't turn at all from the force. Had she not struck him hard enough?

"What the hell is your problem?!" he raged suddenly before his free hand came up to grab her fiercely by the neck. His grip closed off her airway, and Rin savagely clawed at his hand for air.

"No matter what I do, no matter what I say – you still hate me!" he yelled angrily as Rin felt her world begin to spin. The lack of oxygen was getting to her. She wouldn't have long if Kasai didn't loosen his grip soon.

Her capture wasn't feeling as merciful as before, and Rin watched her world do one last spin before everything went black.

* * *

_He went this way,_ Sesshomaru thought as his golden eyes scanned the alleyway for any sign of life. Despite the time of day, the traffic around the museum was surprisingly scarce. _How odd_, he added before he stopped at the sound of voices nearby.

"...kept everyone away from the building," a male voice commented before Kasai's voice chimed in.

"Good. I didn't want to be stopped this time. She's ours now," his student remarked coolly, and Sesshomaru didn't have to see her to know that Rin was the female he was talking about.

"Boss will be pleased. It's about time, too. Why was this one so much trouble for you, Kasai?" another male voice asked curiously as Kasai huffed before he responded,

"I liked her, and I was hoping she'd like me, too. If that happened, I wouldn't have had to take her,"

"Typical Kasai," a third voice remarked with a chuckle, "always the romantic. You think you could have stood up to Boss and kept her to yourself?"

"Hardly," Kasai replied with a laugh, "I'd have given her up eventually, I just wanted first dibs. She's way too shy to be anything but a virgin,"

"A little too pretty for that, even if she's shy, don't you think?" one of the male voices from before asked. By voices alone, Sesshomaru could deduct that there were four men in the alleyway, holding Rin hostage.

"Maybe," Kasai agreed hesitantly, and sounded almost disappointed at the thought, "but it doesn't matter now. We have to get her out of here before someone sees us,"

"It's too late for that," Sesshomaru remarked, finally making his presence known. He rounded the corner and closed the distance between himself and the group of men surrounding an unconscious Rin. The faint sound of her heartbeat was Sesshomaru's only indiction that she was still alive.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the unfamiliar men asked. He was a stout man that looked far older than the rest, presumably in his mid-forties compared to the younger faces around him. Kasai was by far the youngest in the group, though. How he could ever get mixed up with them was beyond Sesshomaru. He didn't particularly care enough to find out, either.

"What do you want?" Kasai asked, and signaled the other men to stand down, "what do you want to keep quiet about this whole thing?" he asked again, watching Sesshomaru closely. His demonic energy flared to life once more, its power a vivid warning for Sesshomaru to comply. It was too bad for the young demon that compliance wasn't in Sesshomaru's nature.

"Return Rin to me," he answered, and Kasai's expression darkened.

"Is there anything besides Rin we can give you to keep quiet?" he asked.

"No," was Sesshomaru's simple reply.

"Then we have a problem," Kasai noted before he crossed his arms over his chest impatiently, "We don't have the time to give Rin up to you. You may be my teacher, but I've got scarier people in my life to deal with than you. So, you can walk away now or risk your life for hers. Which is it going to be, Teach?" he added, seemingly confident that Sesshomaru would be too intimidated to fight back.

"Scarier people?" Sesshomaru repeated with a smirk, "I doubt it," he added, and let his human facade fade away to reveal his demon heritage to them. All but Kasai gaped and stepped back in fear at the sight.

Sesshomaru would have regretted his decision to remove his human disguise, had Kasai not done the same thing. His human canines were replaced with carnivorous ones, and his red eyes dilated as his hands lengthened into claws. His face elongated to resemble an animal snout while red fur covered his body.

It was only when his transformation finished that Sesshomaru realized he was a Fire Bear Demon. A rare demon that was thought to be extinct after their disappearance over a century ago. While Kasai was no larger than an average bear, his demonic aura surged around him like gusts of wind. Sesshomaru felt the beast within him growl and claw to escape and accept the boy's obvious challenge. His eyes narrowed as he struggled to keep the beast under control.

He may have revealed his demon markings to the group, but he wasn't ready to reveal his true form just yet. It was still daytime, and a human could walk down that back alley at any moment and discover them. Kasai hardly seemed to be phased by the thought, and let out a resounding roar when he landed on all fours and began to stalk Sesshomaru.

Had Sesshomaru been a more emotional being, he would have laughed. The mere thought of a young pup such as Kasai standing a chance against Sesshomaru was comical. The boy really was clueless.

"Do you think you're frightening, boy?" Sesshomaru seethed as the bear demon snarled back, flames dancing around his canines and brightening his red eyes. Sesshomaru's own golden eyes were masked by red as his beast nearly overpowered his will. It seemed, despite his age, Kasai's true form was far more powerful than Sesshomaru anticipated.

His beast's rage was incorrigible, and Sesshomaru was having a hard time denying the desire to teach the young demon a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Unable to control his will any longer, Sesshomaru gave in to the seething beast within.

The rest of his human-like features faded almost immediately as he was consumed by the desire to fight the bear demon. Much like Kasai's transformation, Sesshomaru's face elongated into a snout that resembled a dog while white fur spread along his body like wildfire. Golden eyes faded away as a red glow took their place within his demon form.

Kasai faltered at the sight of the large dog, although he was unaware that it was pint sized in comparison to his true form. While his beast was hard to control at the moment, Sesshomaru was still able to reduce its size. He couldn't risk being seen at his true height, regardless of how badly he wanted to put Kasai in his place.

"We won't abandon you, Kasai," one of the men who had cowered away before stated confidently. Sesshomaru turned towards them just as the three men transformed as well. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched three more bear demons appear behind Kasai. They each breathed fire like Kasai, but their fur colors were mismatched. It seemed the elemental lines of the various bear demon species had crossed over the centuries.

One bear demon had red and yellow fur that patterned along his body like lightening strikes. Another had blue and red fur that splotched across his body like water smoldering a raging fire. The third had black fur with streaks of red that flowed from the top of his head to the back of his body like lava down an erupting volcano.

All of there eyes were red, like Kasai's, and the four demons quickly surrounded Sesshomaru. His beast let out a loud growl of warning as Sesshomaru watched the group closely. The four bear demons hesitated for a moment before they ambushed him.

In a fury of snarls and teeth, Sesshomaru shoved and tore at the demons as they tried to overpower him. The bright color of their pelts temporarily blinded Sesshomaru as he struggled to distinguish one from the other. He didn't hesitate in his attack, and didn't notice that the group was steadily cornering him against the wall of the building. He wasn't aware until he couldn't retreat any further, and his hind paws came into contact with the wall.

He didn't let the situation deter him, and instead fought back even harder. Poisonous acid suddenly coated his mouth, and when he bit into the demons again they hurriedly retreated. His first victim had been the black and red colored demon, who jumped away from him and began frantically licking at the wound. He was trying to clean it with his own saliva as best he could, but Sesshomaru knew the poison would continue to eat away at his pelt.

The other two demons suddenly hesitated at the sight. It was only Kasai, the pure red demon, that continued in his attack. Sesshomaru easily shoved the younger demon aside before his fang dug into the demon's shoulder. Kasai let out a pained hiss as he jerked against Sesshomaru's jaws, only to struggle harder when he couldn't escape.

His struggles seemed to snap the other two bear demons out of their fearful haze as they attacked Sesshomaru from either side. It was only when Kasai stopped fighting altogether that Sesshomaru finally let the demon go. The bear slid out of Sesshomaru's grasp before he collapsed onto the ground. He didn't move immediately, but Sesshomaru saw the teeth mark wounds begin to rapidly heal themselves on his body.

With a strangled snarl, Sesshomaru easily overpowered the other two demons who quickly gave Sesshomaru a wide berth. Kasai remained motionless on the ground, and the group looked less certain than before. The demon he had poisoned first had recovered, and eyed Sesshomaru cautiously.

Sesshomaru contemplated sending a wave of demonic power towards the bear demons, but hesitated at the thought of hurting Rin. He cast a glance in her direction to see that the girl was still lying on the ground, but something seemed off. It wasn't until her head moved slightly that Sesshomaru realized she had awakened.

The red glow faded from his eyes just as her cinnamon ones came up to meet them. Recognition sparked in her eyes before her eyelids shut and she collapsed. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if the unnatural sight of demons had caused her to faint, or she was still too weak to stay awake for long. The bears took the opportunity to attack him while he was distracted.

New found anger resided within Sesshomaru as his attacks became more aggressive. It was his fault Rin had been subjected to all of this. If he hadn't been so careless, she would have gotten home safely. There would have been no need for her to fear anything.

It was his fault that she would likely remain mute. Despite his efforts, despite his conflicting desire to protect her, she would shut him out. The thought was maddening. The fact that Sesshomaru even cared what a measly human thought of him made it worse.

His rage empowered the beast within him, and his sheer power pushed the demons back. The red glow returned to his eyes, completing taking over the gold. The beast was taking full control of his body, and for once Sesshomaru didn't care.

All that mattered was the bear demons' defeat. If he lost himself in the process, so be it.

A howl echoed fearsome and loud as the dog demon lashed out against his adversaries. His power no longer held back, his willpower gone. The bear demons seemed to sense this, and quickly pulled back. Unfortunately, they weren't quick enough. The dog demon ripped and tore at their bodies, his demonic aura suffocating them to the point that they started to revert back into their human forms.

The three mixed color bears went down first, their unconscious human forms falling to the ground in a harmless heap. Kasai was the only demon still conscious, his eyes resentful as he glared up at dog demon from his place on the concrete. The beast snarled back at Kasai's challenge, his upper lip quivering over his fangs menacingly.

The bear demon suddenly rose and charged, fire spitting out of his mouth like a flamethrower. Sesshomaru would have hesitated at the sight of the flames, but the beast within him wasn't affected. Sesshomaru easily evaded the attack before he landed atop Kasai and he collapsed under the pressure.

Sesshomaru took advantage of being over the bear demon to clamp down on his neck. Kasai let out a human-like howl of pain as Sesshomaru's fangs easily cut into his skin. The bear demon thrashed and struggled against Sesshomaru, and it wasn't until Sesshomaru's fangs nearly connected with bone that Kasai was able to fend him off.

With an angry snarl, Kasai backed away from Sesshomaru and took off down the alley. His demon form melded back into his human one just as he rounded the corner and disappeared. Sesshomaru was about to pursue the younger demon when a soft gasp caught his attention.

He turned to spot Rin, now awake, standing a few feet away from him. There was a mixture of fear and relief swirling within the depths of her eyes. He could feel the beast within him react to the sight of her, and hoped the girl wouldn't run.

If she did, he couldn't be sure that he could stop the beast from killing her.

* * *

Rin gazed at the unbelievable sight before her. Red eyes met cinnamon as a low growl resounded in the beast's chest. White fur that looked soft to the touch stood on end as the dog-like beast stared her down.

He bared his fangs at her, looking as wild and dangerous as an exotic animal Rin might see behind a steel barred cage. But there was no way Rin could have seen anything like _this_ before. It took her a couple of seconds to convince herself that she wasn't dreaming.

Rin knew she should run. She knew she should have gone straight home after class. There were a lot of things she _should_ have done, but didn't. This being a perfect example.

Despite the little voice in her head screaming at her to hightail it out of there, she took a shaky step towards the creature. As she expected, his growling intensified and he snapped his jaw at her in warning. When she took another wavering step forward, the beast took two steps back.

Rin held out her hand to signal him to stop, and was surprised when he did. He hadn't stopped growling, but Rin watched as the tension lessened in his body somewhat. His fur smoothed into place on his back, and his upper lip slid down to hide part of his fangs from view.

She knew he could attack her at any moment. It would only take a second for him to lunge towards her, and ensnare her in his massive jaws. So, Rin was amazed when she realized that she wasn't afraid.

Instead, she was thankful. This beast had saved her from Kasai. When she had awakened the second time, she had seen him running down the alley, and away from them. She shivered at the thought of what could have happened if Kasai had been successful. What she wasn't so sure of where the random men that lay unconscious on the concrete. Could they have been with Kasai when she was attacked?

She didn't recognize them, but had a feeling they might have been the strange creatures she had briefly seen surrounding the beast before. He hadn't killed any of them, despite their attempts to kill him. It gave her hope that the beast before her wasn't as fierce-some as he appeared.

His red eyes flared to life when she took a few more steps towards him. He was clearly warning her to stay away. But her feet wouldn't listen. Instead, she continued to walk towards him. The flash of gold she had seen behind those glowing red eyes earlier boosted Rin's confidence. The familiarity of those eyes promised her that there was someone behind the beast. Someone she was beginning to know quite well.

He snapped his jaws again, the action more aggressive than before. Rin hesitated before she stopped within a few feet of the creature. His glowing eyes watched her closely as she fell to her knees on the concrete and glanced at his massive white paws, unsure of what to do next.

For a moment, they stayed like that in silence. Rin finally brought her gaze up to meet his, only to let out a surprised breath when she noticed that he had closed the distance between them. His muzzle was level with her cheek, and Rin gingerly brought up her hand and rested it against his jaw.

A soft growl filled the air between them, but it didn't sound as dangerous as before. It sounded almost...pleasurable. Rin smiled slightly as she gently caressed the white fur, realizing that it really was as soft as it looked. The red began to dim from the beast's eyes as familiar golden irises took their place.

_I knew you were in there, somewhere,_ Rin smiled, and hoped Sesshomaru could read her thoughts through her eyes. His growling died down completely as he gazed back at her. He was just as silent as she was, and Rin found comfort in that.

She turned her head slightly and rested her forehead against his muzzle, silently thanking him for saving her. He huffed, but allowed her to stay like that for awhile. Rin wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when she began to pull away she noticed that she was no longer touching fur.

She blinked in surprise before she glanced at her hand to see it resting against the shirt Sesshomaru had been wearing that day. A flush heated her body as it made its way to her face before she hurriedly took her hand away and looked up to see that Sesshomaru had transformed back into his usual self.

Moving like his body had burned her, Rin put a great deal of distance between them with an embarrassed blush. She kept her eyes on the ground as she hugged herself, feeling self-conscious. For some reason, she hadn't been self-conscious while touching Sesshomaru when he had been...whatever he was back there. Seeing him return to a human made the whole exchange feel much more real, and embarrassing.

"Rin, are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice sounding almost alien to her after getting used to his snarls and growls. It also made her feel better at the same time. It reassured her that Sesshomaru really was standing there before her, and he hadn't lost control of himself to the beast.

Although, Rin had overcome her fear of the beast. In those few moments they had shared, she felt like it had accepted her, and had given her the chance to accept it as well.

She shook her head in reply to Sesshomaru's question before she worked up the courage to bring her gaze up to meet his. His eyes were as fierce and cold as always, but Rin didn't miss the slight uncertainty that tainted their bright glow. He was worried...about her. The sudden realization surprised Rin, and for once she didn't deny the happiness that it brought her.

* * *

Kohaku shifted through the crowd of students, careful not to bump into anyone. He had finished his last class an hour ago, and needed to make an important stop before he went home. An important stop to visit a certain professor.

He glanced at the Annex with familiarity before he briskly made his way inside and to her office. Like he predicted, she sat there with a pile of papers stacked on her desk. Her dark eyes slowly rose to meet his when she heard him walk in. He took a few seconds to calm his breathing, and she waited for him to catch his breath while she continued to study the paper in her hand.

"Hello, stranger," she greeted with a smirk that curved her painted lips, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Kohaku would have returned the friendly greeting with one of his own, if he had been there for any other reason.

His stern expression seemed to set off an alarm in his professor's mind, and she put down the paper she had been reading to give him her full attention. "What's wrong?" she asked, and sounded genuinely concerned. Kohaku glanced around for any witnesses before he gently shut her office door to ensure their privacy.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about demon slayers," he commanded, and a look of surprise crossed Kagura's beautiful face before she hid it behind another smile.

"And why should I do that?" she asked.

"Because you're the one who told me I was a demon slayer. You have to know something about it if you knew I was one," Kohaku retorted impatiently.

"How would you know I was telling you the truth?" Kagura asked back with a knowing smile as she calmly crossed one long leg over the other.

"I wouldn't," Kohaku admitted with a slight grimace, "I would have to trust you,"

"Yes, you would," Kagura agreed before she shut her eyes briefly, "fine, but I need to take care of something first. Care to follow me?" she offered as she stood and made her way to the door. Kohaku looked at her quizzically before he moved to the side to let her open the door.

"It'll only take a minute, I promise," she cooed as she affectionately patted his cheek. Kohaku stared at her like she had grown another head before he followed her out. He refused to comment on her "babying" him just then, and merely stayed silent by her side. After his argument with his sister, Kagura was the only link he had to this "other" world he knew nothing about. He only hoped she'd help him.

She glanced back at him every once in awhile, probably to check and see if he was still there. While she wasn't taller than him, she was still tall for a woman. Her eyes were level with his chin, something that Kohaku wasn't used to with most girls. More often than not, he towered over many of the girls he came into contact with. But with Kagura, he was barely a head taller than her. It was...different.

"Here we are," Kagura beamed as she threw open two large doors that led into another lab. Kohaku quickly blocked his nose as the smell of formaldehyde assaulted his senses. Withholding his need to gag, he followed close behind Kagura. The two walked past tables prepped with cadavers of all shapes and sizes.

"For an anatomy class," Kagura informed him, and seemed to take pleasure in Kohaku's discomfort. He had never seen so many dead bodies housed in once place before. It was only normal for him to feel uncomfortable.

"What do you need here?" Kohaku asked, and glared at her when she chuckled at the nasally sound of his voice. He hadn't unplugged his nose, and wasn't going to let the formaldehyde assault his sense again.

"Simple. I want to test you," Kagura replied as she whirled around, their bodies only inches apart. Kohaku gave a start at her sudden movement before he jumped back defensively out of reflex. She gave him a slightly impressed look before she took a step back and pulled a decorative fan out of her lab coat pocket.

"Test me?" Kohaku repeated, confused.

"Yes. You want me to teach you how to be a demon slayer? Then I will, by having you fight a demon," she answered before her smile turned carnivorous, "Me,"

* * *

A/N: So, kind of a random ending, but the chapter was getting a little too long. I also wanted to keep Kagura/Kohaku business going since they'll have more of a role later on. I know I mentioned that Sango would have a bigger role from now on, and she will, but I think I spoke a little too soon. I still have some stuff I need Kohaku around for, so it'll be a little while until Sango takes over. Just keeping you guys up to speed! Thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
